


Кот-бродяга, который вернулся

by W_B



Series: Ice-Witcher!AU [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slice of Life, Violence, Witcher!AU
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_B/pseuds/W_B
Summary: Witcher!AU Продолжение текста "Кот-бродяга и Юри из Барсучьего яра"Виктор назначил встречу через два месяца. Юри приехал и получил полной мерой новых неприятностей и чуть ли не обвинение в государственной измене. И эльф этот, у которого язык без костей! Сохранить нейтралитет, узнать, что на самом деле случилось сорок лет назад, снять с себя обвинения, а потом залюбить Виктора до смерти. И пусть весь мир подождет!





	1. Chapter 1

_А что это за любовь, когда любящий_

_не может иногда хоть чем-то пожертвовать?_

_Сирена Шъееназ_

 

Когда-то Барсучий яр казался Юри краем света и концом цивилизации. Десять поколений рождались в грязи, в оной размножались и умирали. Над обрывистым берегом стоял древний лес, в котором помимо барсуков водились кикиморы, лисы, медведи и изюбры. Людям особо не было дела до леса, пока лес не напоминал о себе нашествием оголодавшего зверья и пожарами. Иногда, раз в месяц в лесу кто-то пропадал, но местные считали, что все нормально, берут же они что-то у леса?

  
Когда Юри стал чуть старше (это примерно в то время, когда научился пихать ложку в рот, не промахиваясь, и считать до десяти), он впервые услышал голос леса. Нет, Леса. Лес говорил с ним, звал, уговаривал на разные лады. А когда Юри рассказал о голосах матушке, та тотчас посмурнела и заперла его дома. Сама же она долго совещалась с батюшкой. На следующий день батюшка Тося повёз его в Бан Ард.

  
Так получилось, что в чародеи учиться его взяли далеко не сразу, отчего-то ни у кого не вызвал интереса грязный селюк из Барсучьего яра. Дело было не в том, что родичи хотели прославиться или еще как выделиться тем, что у них в фамилии кто-то с чародейскими силами завелся. Тося с женой полагали, что если силу не подчинить, то она рано или поздно убьет любимого младшего сына.  
И ведь правы были.

  
В Барсучьем яру Юри бывал нечасто, когда раз в год, когда еще реже. Родители были крепки здоровьем как два гриба-боровика в лесной чаще, отчасти его стараниями. Сестренка Мари, что была старше Юри на шесть лет, уже внуков нянчила и подтрунивала над братом. Не то, чтобы Юри это особо задевало, не было у него мечты быть отцом семейства. Став чародеем, ты пересматриваешь приоритеты и семейные, едрить их пророк Лебеда, ценности. С другой стороны, Юри не чувствовал себя великим магом и вершителем судеб. В своих собственных глазах он стоял примерно на уровне друида и болотной ведьмы: знал много, мог не очень, но клиенты любили, а конкуренты не боялись. Генетикой не занимался, Старшей кровью не интересовался, в общем, как был селюком – так им и остался в глубине души. При этом Юри знал, что как раз соученики и коллеги считают его упорным и в чем-то талантливым, но понять причины не мог.

  
Встреча с Виктором стала неплохим поводом навестить родню. Юри нагрузил на лошадку пару увесистых тюков со сластями и лекарствами, для племянников помладше нагреб игрушек, в том числе волшебных, для Мари купил теплую шаль, а для батюшки – крепкой реданской водки. Уж очень тот ее любил.

  
Дорога сама ложилась под ноги, по пути не нашлось ни одного идиота, который решился бы покуситься на чародея и его имущество. По пути Юри засёк целого одного утопца на болоте, но предпочел смотаться от твари со всех ног. Не был он ведьмаком, не хотел почем зря растрачивать резерв. А мозги утопца и генацева кислота… Черт с ними, купить можно у алхимиков. Или Виктора заслать, всё равно денег должен. Юри даже на пару минут представил себе эту идиллию: значит, столуется Виктор у него, по ночам любовь и страсть, днём Юри с клиентами, а Виктор по округе чудовищ гоняет. После слова «любовь» Юри стало стыдно, он обругал себя нехорошими словами и думать о Викторе перестал. Хотя шикарная задница нет-нет, да вклинивалась в мысли. Юри скучал. Сильно. Сам в это не верил, а ты ж поди…

  
Встречать его высыпала вся деревня. Девицы отводили глаза – наверное, боялись, что зачарует или приставать начнет. Не начал бы, никогда у Юри не хватало на это смелости, а сейчас и подавно не хотелось. Вышел староста, попросил зайти к нему завтра, по важному делу, посулил денег. Юри покивал, думая только о знакомой побеленной хате с глечиками на плетне.  
А дома умирал ведьмак. Та самая седая скотина с котом на шее, которая никак не шла прочь из головы.

  
– Третьего дня в лесу нашли, – негромко говорила матушка и подсовывала под руку тарелку с пшенной кашей. – Бок развороченный, ноги подраны, будто кикиморы его… За меч свой вцепився, глазами водил и бредил, имя твоё называл, жалобно так. Щось таке робытся, сынок?

  
– Чтоб я знал, – в сердцах ответил Юри. – Матусь, ижу запрячь в печь, я как его посмотрю – тогда и поем, хорошо?

  
Юри на один только его бок истратил почти весь резерв, но рану закрыл и повалился рядом без сил.

  
– Ты ж со мной до конца жизни не рассчитаешься, Виктор, – пробормотал он. – Так утопцев по всему Каэдвену не хватит, понимаешь?  
Виктор, конечно же, молчал.

  
 После того, как Юри отъелся, восстановил резерв, прошёлся к старосте и угомонил его домового, он вернулся домой. Виктор пребывал в глубоком магическом исцеляющем сне, дышал неглубоко, хоть и ровно. Страшная рана уже не казалась настолько страшной, хотя человек неподготовленный мог бы лишиться чувств. Юри взял его за руку, прощупал пульс и соприкоснулся с разумом Виктора. Неглубокое сканирование сразу показало сцену в лесу: маг в капюшоне, два умертвия, кикимора и эльфский мальчишка, который ругался как краснолюдский могильщик. Опять этот мальчишка.

  
– Дело ясное, что дело тёмное, – пробормотал Юри, утыкаясь лбом Виктору в грудь. – Куда ты влез, котище?

  
Виктор молчал, как и полагалось спящему человеку. Юри вздохнул, пригладил рассыпавшиеся по подушке седые волосы, погладил по щетинистой щеке, да и поднялся, оправляя кафтан. Он вознамерился отправиться в лес и найти эльфа,  или хотя бы следы столкновения ведьмака с загадочным магом. Раз уж его втянули в эту историю, надо в ней разобраться, так ведь?

  
Матушка отказалась выпускать его из дома, пока Юри не пообедает. Юри от обеда никогда не отказывался. Хоть Маришка и готовила преотлично, но вкус матушкиных свиных котлет и пшенной каши ничто не могло превзойти, даже изысканнейшие блюда, которыми как-то довелось лакомиться на приеме у его величества Хенсельта. Сам Хенсельт Юри не нравился просто потому, что не любил нелюдей. Юри вот ко всем относился одинаково с недоверием.  
Котлеты были частью съедены, частью упакованы в узелок.

  
– Не треба там голодным шататься, сынку, ты ж покушаешь? – свирепо спросила матушка.

  
Спорить смысла не было, да и кто мог знать, насколько б затянулись те поиски, поэтому Юри безропотно взял и узелок, и фляжку, и большую палку. Матушка всё ещё считала, что её младшенький балда и чародейский ученик, который может разве что искрами разноцветными швыряться. Юри родительницу не переубеждал, не видел смысла.

  
Юри поднялся вверх по берегу, ведя лошадь за поводья. Из-под ног разлетались ласточки-береговушки, раз на него зашипел из норы барсук. Лес наверху угрожающе шелестел, над ним поднялась стая встревоженных птиц. Юри только пожал плечами.

  
Лес сразу же сделал ему подарок: на опушке под раскидистыми дубами рос пивоград – лучший природный антидот. Юри сразу же сорвал несколько листков, обещая себе вернуться в следующий раз с лопаткой, чтобы выкопать корневище. В Даэвоне свежего пивограда днём с огнём было не сыскать, да и вообще, Юри не помнил, чтобы он в Каэдвене рос.

  
Юри поймал отголосок недавнего магического выплеска, когда углубился в чащу. Поймал и позволил себя утянуть. Магический след был ему не знаком, неизвестный маг пользовался силой земли и, кажется, огня. Чем ближе к месту, тем сильнее пострадал лес – торчали изломанные ветки, со стволов осыпалась кора, оголяя светлую древесину. Все звуки стихли, как будто птицы и зверье опасались подходить близко, даже муравьев не было видно, хотя буквально в нескольких саженях от поломанных кустов они деловито суетились, таская травинки и зернышки в муравейник.

  
Юри замер и бросил на поляну заклинание поиска. Поисковая сеть прошлась и не нашла никого. И ничего. Юри поморщился, привязал лошадь к дереву и зашел на поляну. Гарь, пахло гарью, серый пепел ровным слоем устилал землю, зеленая трава, кажется, сразу испарилась, и Юри поежился, представив себе силу заклинания. Стихия огня, только ее верные адепты могли бросаться такой мощью. Сам Юри предпочитал воду, воду во всех её проявлениях и состояниях.

  
Он не мог читать следы, как охотники или ведьмаки, но отпечатки ног все равно кое-что ему сказали. Например, что ведьмака удалось свалить с ног далеко не сразу. И что следы ног поменьше вели прочь с поляны, но маг за ними не последовал.  
Юри настроился на те следы, попытался соотнести с картинкой, которую поймал при сканировании Виктора. Невысокий и тощий даже для эльфа мальчишка, светловолосый, бледный, зеленоглазый, с тонкими губами и взглядом волчонка. Юрко. Мальчишка, который из всех живых существ ближе всего сошелся с Милиной виверной Зоськой.

  
Юри настроился и пошел.

  
Лес настороженно молчал, и Юри едва удержался, чтобы наугад бросить успокаивающим заклинанием. Так, глядишь, каждое дерево надо зачаровать, чтобы исчезло чувство опасности. Дурость ведь несусветная.

  
Вместо этого он послал заклинание поиска, и очень скоро сеть показала ему присутствие живого существа. Кто-то прятался на дереве буквально в полумиле от него. Юри двинулся вперед, готовый в любой момент оглушить, если на него накинутся. Нет, логично, конечно, если мальчишка, одуревший от одиночества и постоянной охоты на него, решит подороже продать свою жизнь. И вряд ли он решит выслушать неизвестного доброхота, даже если тот скажет, что от Виктора.

  
Подумал Юри это очень вовремя, потому что мимо его уха просвистела самодельная стрела. Юри выпустил приготовленное заклятие, кто-то кубарем свалился с дерева и завис в полуметре над землей. А после Юри окружил место барьером на пять фунтов в длину и высоту. На всякий случай. Заклинание поиска не показало рядом мага, но Юри знал предел своих возможностей и не расслаблялся. Когда с барьером было покончено, Юри аккуратно спустил своего пленника на траву и мох, еще одним заклинанием связал руки и заговорил мягко и дружелюбно.

  
– Я – друг Виктора. Я пришел тебе помочь.

  
– Ghoul y badraigh mal an cuach! – выкрикнуло лохматое светловолосое существо.

  
– Vatt’ghern Wictor, – попробовал Юри по-другому. – Caemm a me, ae en’ca a Wictor.

  
–  Говори на своём языке, Dh’oine, уши сворачиваются от того, как ты коверкаешь Старшую речь, – лохматый говорил так, словно гравия в рот набрал. – Не ври мне про седую задницу, его там убили, на поляне! Меня тоже можешь убить, но я всё равно ничего не скажу!

  
– Так, – сказал Юри, из последних сил сохраняя доброжелательную улыбку. – Седую, как ты говоришь, задницу, всего лишь ранили, он в деревне отлеживается. Я пришел за тобой, чтобы отвести тебя к Виктору. И когда он придёт в себя, вы оба мне расскажете, что за дьявольщина с вами обоими творится.

  
– Да кто ты такой вообще, arse?!

  
– Можешь звать меня Юри, – сказал Юри и провел рукой, бормоча заклинание артефактной компрессии. Для запутывания следов Юри открыл портал и сразу же закрыл. А после схлопнул барьер.

  
Силы его оставили, и Юри опустился на землю, оперся спиной на замшелый ствол бука и прикрыл глаза. Компрессия. Он сам впервые без присмотра наставника или другого чародея сотворил это заклинание. Сейчас маленькая деревянная поделка заняла место в кармане, и никто бы не догадался, что она искусственного происхождения. Юри нервно рассмеялся, потер лоб ладонью, а после поднял руку, быстро проговаривая заклинание щита.

  
Не успел. Золотая лента обвилась вокруг горла, еще одна стянула запястья, а третья – щиколотки. Алый туман начал сгущаться на земле, и Юри, как мог, попытался задержать дыхание.

  
– А ты еще кто такой? – спросил его вышедший из-за деревьев чародей в фиолетовом плаще и капюшоне, глубоко надвинутом на лицо.

  
Юри прокашлялся, проверяя, не задушит ли его заклятие. Не задушило.

  
– Мимо шёл, – сказал он. – Сказали, здесь ведьма живет, хотел поговорить. Коллегиально.

  
– Нет здесь ведьм, – маг говорил глухо, голос его не был Юри знаком. – Скажите-ка мне, коллега, не встречали ли вы здесь эльфа? Мелкого такого, светловолосого, язык без костей?

  
– Нет, – Юри попытался пошевелить пальцами и охнул, когда лента туже впилась в руки. – Никого живого, кроме барсуков. Коллега, позвольте узнать, что вы делаете в этом краю? Народишко здесь нищий, кроме барсуков, посмотреть не на что.  
Лента на горле сжалась и тотчас ослабла.

  
– Сдается мне, что вы привираете, иначе зачем вам было окружать себя барьером?

  
– Зачем вы за мной следили?

  
– На лесе сеть. Тронь одну ячейку – и я тотчас узнаю, что здесь чужой. Эльф как-то избегал, а вот вы попались, – маг осмотрительно оставался в нескольких шагах от Юри. – У вас есть два выхода. Первый – честно рассказать, что вам нужно и куда делся эльф. Второй: я заковываю вас в двимерит и провожу глубокое сканирование.

  
 Юри сделал вид, словно мучается неразрешимой философской проблемой, а после глянул на пленившего его мага.

  
– Обойдемся без грубых методов. Местные жаловались, что ваш эльф крадет у них еду и вообще погано себя ведет. Поскольку я кое-чем обязан селянам, пришлось идти. Эльфа я нашел и отправил к такой-то матери в Вызиму. Он сам об этом попросил.

  
Он бы сотню марок отдал за то, чтобы увидеть лицо мага под капюшоном.

  
Тот стоял, покачиваясь, после кашлянул.

  
– В Вызиму пащенку захотелось?

  
– В Вызиму, – подтвердил Юри. – Я бы его вообще в Синие горы забросил, ублюдка остроухого, чтоб неповадно было воровать.

  
– Воровать?!

  
– Я же говорю – он у местных воровал еду, – Юри прибавил металла в голос, словно сердился на непонятливого. – А кроме еды утащил арбалет у лесника. И я не думаю, что для охоты. Один эльф – угроза, два эльфа – отряд «белок», три – война. А нам в Каэдвене этого дерьма не надо. Среди нашей братии не модно быть патриотом, но…

  
– Я понял вас, – маг попятился, снимая заклинание. – Благодарю за содействие.

  
Едва его ноги стали свободны, Юри бросился следом за ним, но наткнулся на затухающий след портала. И вдруг он понял, что ему вовсе не хочется преследовать неизвестного мага. Пусть идет себе пока что.

  
Чтобы  запутать следы, Юри дважды вошел в портал. Сначала он вышел в Даэвоне, в лавке аптекаря, заодно продал ему два листка пивограда и узнал последние городские сплетни. После – заглянул в Бан Ард, в библиотеку, где взял книгу о медицинских хирургических заклинаниях, и лишь потом вернулся на окраину Барсучьего яра, чувствуя себя совершенно вымотанным. Но его хватило на то, чтобы с независимым видом вернуться в родительский дом и попросить одного из племянников забрать его коня из леса.

  
– Ты источки будешь? – только и спросила матушка, с тревогой заглядывая ему в лицо.

  
– Буду, – мрачно согласился Юри. Сейчас он готов был не только на десяток свиных котлет, на целого поросенка.  


 

  
Виктор смирно смотрел свои ведьмачьи сны и имел цвет лица менее синюшный и страшный, нежели ночью. Юри осторожно отодвинул кусок полотна, которым прикрыл страшную рану на боку, и удовлетворенно хмыкнул: ткани медленно регенерировали, внутренние органы и ребра спрятались под мышечной тканью, обожженные края раны начали меняться на новую розовую кожу. Юри коснулся краев кончиками пальцев, бормоча заклинание, выученное из книги. Было несколько необдуманно подвергать риску и себя, и пациента, но Юри как будто знал, что всё получится. Опасное заблуждение, немало магов поплатилось за самонадеянность… Но у него не было времени думать о риске. К слову, об эльфе Юри запретил себе думать до тех пор, пока Виктор не придёт в себя. Несколько дней в состоянии компрессии еще никому не навредили до фатального исхода. Целей будет.

  
Деревяшку Юри переложил в ладанку и повесил на шею, посторонний взгляд ни за что бы не опознал в ладанке живое существо. От нее фонило магией, но всегда можно было отбрехаться, что внутри палец пророка Лебеды, например. (Хотя Юри как раз сомневался, что мощи невинно съеденного пророка вообще обладают сколь-нибудь магической силой).

  
Матушка вошла неслышно, принесла таз с горячей водой, пару кусков полотна и бритву.

  
– Бледная немочь, – вздохнула она и погладила сына по растрепанным волосам. – А кто он тебе?

  
– Друг. А еще денег должен, матусь, – Юри хмыкнул, коснулся морщинистой руки губами. – Спасибо. Пусть никто не входит пока.  
– Опять колдовать будешь? Сам бледный як утопленница, – матушка недовольно покачала головой. – А щось треба ще?

  
– Ничего. Да, колдовать буду, – Юри показал на рану. – Смотри, я должен постоянно поддерживать регенерацию, иначе рана может открыться и загноиться, если перестану. Еще неделю придется сидеть как на привязи, потому что иначе я зря силы потрачу. А я…  
– Не любишь делать напрасно, – пальцы уютно копошились в его волосах, и Юри зажмурился. Сила текла через него, вливалась в измученное тело, заставляя клетки делиться и восстанавливать работоспособность, кровь – бежать по воссозданным сосудам. Присутствие любящей матери словно увеличивало его резервы и силу, и это было потрясающе. Юри какой-то частью разума проверил – не тянет ли он ненароком силу из нее. Нет, не тянул, сам, всё делал сам.

  
– А вода-то тебе зачем?

  
– Побрить его хотел, – Юри тряхнул головой. – Колючий, целоваться неудобно.  
И покраснел. Впрочем, кажется, его слова приняли за шутку.  


  
Бритва скользила по намыленной щеке, Юри старался не задеть шрам, который шел от подбородка до угла рта. Страшный был шрам, бугристый, как будто кто-то когтистый и злой хотел ведьмаку нижнюю челюсть вырвать. Сейчас уже было не понять, кто когти-то распустил, впрочем, не так уж оно и было Юри интересно.

  
Бритый Виктор казался моложе и примерно ровесником Юри, но и в этом Юри тоже не был уверен. Насколько он знал, последний кот вышел на большак лет пятьдесят тому, так что Виктор явно был старше. Впрочем, говоря о ведьмаках и чародеях возраст в расчет брать не стоило ни как мерило мудрости, ни чего-либо другого.

  
Юри смыл мыльную пену с его щек, ополоснул бритву и протер лицо Виктора сухой полотняной тряпицей, не удержался – и прижался на миг губами к его сухим обветренным губам. А по голове как обухом ударило – до чего было хорошо. Юри коротко выдохнул, прижался лбом к его плечу и замер так. З глузду з'їхав, как сказали бы односельчане. Совершенно, абсолютно, неконтролируемо. С него самого. И подумать только – из-за кого!

  
Оставлять этого балбеса не хотелось, но следовало наведаться домой, хороший городской чародей своих клиентов не должен бросать, иначе – прощай репутация и постоянная клиентура. И было еще кое-что, что требовало консультации с одним из знакомых. Юри терзался угрызениями совести и укорами долга, но долг перевесил, тем более, что Мари согласилась приглядеть за больным, а сам Юри пообещал вернуться через день.

  
Дома всё было чинно-мирно, никто из клиентов не бузил, требуя чародея вот прямо сейчас к порогу, разве что любовница городского судьи, то краснея, то бледнея, попросила Маришку о визите милсдаря мага к ней домой в вечернее время. Маришка, когда передавала просьбу, кривилась и крутила кукиши. Не нравилась ей любовница городского судьи. Юри она тоже не особо нравилась, но барышня исправно платила за всяческие любистоки с амортенциями, да и сам судья был доволен.

  
Разделавшись с делами, Юри попросил Маришку подать обед и заперся в кабинете. Его все еще мутило, но следовало восстановить силы, поэтому Юри вгрызся в кусок прожаренной говядины и отпил красного вина. Следующее колдовство, что он задумал, требовало огромного количества сил. По-хорошему, его бы отложить на несколько дней, но не было у Юри этих дней. Покончив с обедом, Юри покружил возле книжных полок, а после тряхнул головой и достал старое серебряное зеркало. Мегаскоп был бы более надежным способом связи, но зато это зеркало было настроено на одно существо, которое Юри считал непререкаемым авторитетом в магии.  
Он коснулся мутной поверхности кончиками пальцев, шепча заклинание. Силы съедало даже не колдовство, а поиск и поддержание контакта. Отклика не было довольно долго, Юри уже почти отчаялся, но вдруг зеркало подернулось рябью, а после прояснилось и явило лицо собеседника.

  
– Госпожа Сабрина, – сказал Юри. – Простите, что отнимаю ваше бесценное время на службе нашего короля…

  
Спустя полчаса Юри со всей возможной аккуратностью вернул зеркало на место и только тогда рухнул на пол. Перед глазами темнело от изнеможения.

  
– Так, даже моей выносливости есть предел, – со смешком посетовал он. Барьер с кабинета расточился сам собой. – И всё зря. Да.  
Беседа с Сабриной Глессивиг не принесла ничего, кроме усталости и головной боли. Магичка была, безусловно, в курсе всего, что творилось в Каэдвене и за его пределами, но до нее пока не дошли слухи о неизвестном маге в капюшоне, который калечит ведьмаков по лесам и угрожает коллегам двимеритовыми кандалами. Впрочем, она пообещала связаться с Юри, если узнает что-либо о неизвестном маге. Юри не обольщался, но ему стало несколько проще, когда он поделился своей тревогой. Придворная чародейка короля Хенсельта всё-таки, а не абы кто.

  
В таком состоянии его нашла Маришка, отругала и помогла дойти до постели. Юри повалился лицом вниз, позволил себя раздеть и поблагодарил. Маришка посмотрела на него долгим взглядом, а после сказала каким-то новым, незнакомым голосом:  
– Быть может, милсдарь, мне остаться с вами? – и протянула руку к его щеке.

  
– Нет, – Юри перехватил ее руку. – Лучше принеси мне тёплого молока, Маришка. Это будет куда лучше.

  
– Трудно вам одному, – посетовала она. – Ну, если что… Я за молоком.

  
– Спасибо, – Юри перевернулся на спину и натянул одеяло до подбородка.  


 

  
Юри проспал до рассвета, а после почувствовал безотчетную тревогу, словно кто-то за ним наблюдает или пытается дозваться. Юри бросился в кабинет, достал зеркало и увидел недовольную Сабрину Глессивиг. Кажется, она еще не ложилась.

  
– Куда ты ввязался, черти тебя забери?! – заорала она, не утруждая себя даже пожеланием доброго утра или обычным приветствием.

  
– Э-э?!

  
– Забудь про этого мага, – отрезала Глессивиг. – Ты его не видел, ты его не знаешь, тебя вообще не было там, где ты не был. Всё ясно?

  
– Но…

  
– Считай, что это дело государственной важности, – едва она договорила, зеркало погасло. Юри поморщился и убрал его отражающей стороной вниз. Давно его не отчитывали как последнего школяра.

  
Первые минуты он был зол, после ему стало холодно, и Юри вспомнил, что он вообще-то стоит голышом посреди своего кабинета и нервно барабанит по столу. Он рассмеялся, а после стянул с вешалки удачно забытую рубашку и надел её. Злость испарилась, осталось только  глухое раздражение. Все маги, все до одного по-настоящему ярились на одно-единственное слово: нельзя. Запреты и отсутствие возможностей – именно это двигало прогресс в магии как в науке. Расширение границ, горизонтов – это было настоящей магией. Магией, которую хотелось творить снова и снова.


	2. Chapter 2

_Я тебя не оставлю одну в тиши,_  
Ведь ведьмак бессердечный, холодный, как лёд  
Монетку в уплату берёт.  
Он придет и оставит после себя  
Только гарь, боль и горе  
Черное-черное горе  


_"Колыбельная Орианы"_

 

 

На этот раз обошлось без долгих объятий с пустой крынкой. Юри, выйдя из портала, прижал ко рту носовой платок, облитый мятным маслом, глубоко вдохнул и бодро сунулся в комнату, где находился ведьмак. При его появлении Мари отпрянула от постели, но тотчас расслабилась.

  
– Ты вернулся.

  
Юри молча кивнул.

  
– Отец просил тебя зайти к нему, как появишься. Он с ульями во дворе возится, – она освободила место. – А этому лучше, дышит чаще и глубже, цвет лица не такой серый. И ноги зажили. Будет жить. Только в себя не приходит пока.

  
– Куда он денется, – Юри криво улыбнулся. – Потом поговорю с отцом. Надо…

  
Она ушла.  
Юри упал на стул, сжал его запястье.

  
– Куда ты вляпался, Кот-бродяга?

  
Ответа он не ждал, да и некогда было болтать – рана на боку требовала вмешательства. Рана закрылась не до конца, а без магии ткани восстанавливались медленно, куда медленнее, чем должно было у ведьмака. Юри пробормотал заклинание на проявление ядов, но оно результата не дало, магической паутины и подобных вещей на ведьмаке не было… Или же заклятие было наложено магом, более умелым, чем сам Юри.

  
Был и третий вариант – Виктор мог оказаться старше, чем Юри предполагал, а ведьмаки с возрастом теряли свои хваленые рефлексы и скорость регенерации. Но

  
Юри гневно тряхнул головой, куснул себя за щеку изнутри и сосредоточился на творимых заклинаниях. Вопросами ведьмачьих рефлексов всегда можно заняться позже, этот тип еще долго от него не сможет убежать на своих двоих.  
Спустя три часа Юри уткнулся лбом в одеяло, полежал так, пережидая, пока пройдёт головокружение, и на нетвердых ногах отправился искать отца. Тот всё еще возился с пчелами, делал что-то непонятное с рамками. На полях широкой шляпы сидели пчелы, воздух звенел от гула.

  
– Устал? Съешь сладкого, – отец помахал ему, за сетчатой маской не было видно лица. Юри угукнул и принял из его рук рамку сотами. От них пахло одуряющее – воском и свежим мёдом.

  
Ему передали нож, и Юри, пристроив рамку на деревянном столе на козлах, принялся резать соты на равные части. Мёд пачкал пальцы, Юри не удержался и облизал их. Углеводы, каротин, ферменты – мозг чародея, испорченный формулами и точными формулировками сразу выдал список полезных веществ, и Юри одёрнул себя. Не сейчас, никакого анализа, это просто сладость из детства, средство, чтобы подкрепиться. И, возможно, повод для разговора.

  
– Хороший в этом году будет мёд? – он закинул пробный шар. Впрочем, прозвучало это довольно по-дурацки, сложно казаться взрослым, когда ты с причмокиванием высасываешь мёд из сот.

  
– Не жалуемся, ще й тебе отправим, чтобы зимой горлодёрку лечил, – отец закончил возиться с ульем и присел на пень. Маску, впрочем, он снимать пока не торопился, и это Юри насторожило.  
Юри взял паузу и еще один кусок сот, впился в него зубами.

  
– Но что-то тебя тревожит? Мало мёда? Цветы в округе плохо цветут? Так ты скажи, я хоть в сельскохозяйственной магии не очень, но знаю пару заклинаний для цветения и плодоношения.

  
– Не за пчел разговор, Юри

  
Юри узнал эту интонацию и мигом окружил их с отцом барьером, отсекая даже пчёл и мух.

  
– Говори.

  
Тося стащил с головы шляпу с маской.

  
– Ты веришь в Предназначение, сынок?

  
Юри хмыкнул.

  
– А должен? С чего вдруг такие разговоры?

  
Отец как-то странно закряхтел, поскреб в затылке и уставился на него.

  
– Ведьмак цей, в нём дело. Его Маричкин сын нашёл, тогда я понял, что всё, плыли-плыли, да на берегу всрались. Будешь бегать от… – он махнул рукой. – Они ж не стареют, как эльфи?

  
– Эльфы тоже стареют, – тихо сказал Юри. – Не может такого быть. Не могли вы меня обещать, так не бывает. Если б обещали – то не повезли б потом в Бан Ард, дорога б не пустила, лошадь подохла, еще тысяча причин случилась! Да и проболтался б кто-то из вас, ты или мама!

  
– Так она не знала, – с мукой в голосе сказал отец. – Никто не знал, кроме меня да этого котея-то! Он обещал, что вернется через семь лет, а ты – бац! – и чародейству склонный оказался! Что мне делать было?! Тебя ж… Тебя ж твоя сила убивать начинала, ты, мабуть, и не памятаешь, как матери-то жаловался, что у тебя голова болит!

  
Юри помотал головой. Он кусал губы и не верил, потому что, мать его, Предназначение, это не то, что могло с ним случиться. С ним! Через сорок с лишним лет! В родном доме!

  
– Путаешь ты что-то или сказок на ночь наслушался, которые Мари детям рассказывает, – в сердцах сказал Юри. – Я знаю, как работает механизм, связывающий предназначенных. Нельзя уйти от Предназначения, судьба сведет так или иначе, и ты свою судьбу почувствуешь. И вот он я, не ведьмак, а чародей, не мутант, которого ты сам бы на порог не пустил и забыл, что был у вас когда-то младший сын!

  
– Дуже красиво говоришь, по-умному, а ить не правильно! – вспылил отец. – Не вранье! Вот придёт твой Викторек в себя – так я ему напомню, и як вин до нашей хаты пришёл и ушёл ни с чем!

  
– Викторек?! – Юри вспыхнул. – Так, а…

  
– Виктореком он назвался, а потом не до разговоров было, болотников с утопцами начал убивать. Я ему кричу, что мне платить нечем, а он мне: «Молчи, потом разберемся, дашь то, чего дома не знаешь и не ждешь!». Кто ж знал, что Хироша моя в тягости! Я и говорить ей не стал, чтоб спокойно тебя носила!

  
– Бовдур! – Юри разбил барьер. – Бовдур старый! Еще б сорок лет молчал, а дальше что?

  
– Я думал, что помер он, – повинился отец. – Куда ты?

  
– В речке топиться, бо не могу с вас всех! – зло бросил Юри, в самом деле собираясь к реке, успокоиться, зачерпнуть силы и перевести дух. Викторек, чтоб ему!

  
– Так его по-другому звать?! Так я обознался?!

  
– Виктором его зовут, – Юри щелкнул пальцами, с которых сорвалось несколько голубых искр. – Ну, татусь, ну ты и…

  
– Бовдур, – повинился отец. – Ты сот с собой возьми, тебе сладкого надо!

  
Юри раздраженно цыкнул.

  
– Всё равно не верю, не бывает так.

  
– А ты в голове у меня глянь? – отец заглянул ему в глаза. – Я ж это как вчера помню!

  
Сканировать родных всегда казалось Юри гнусной штукой. Он и мысли никогда у своего семейства не читал, отгораживался барьером и говорил с ними словами. Как все нормальные люди. Иначе какая это тогда семья? Сам понимал, что это иллюзии и глупость, а ничего с собой поделать не мог, да и не хотел. Юри цеплялся за семью что есть сил, потому как чародеев он своей семьей не видел, не было никакого чародейского братства, были лишь взаимовыгодные до некоторых пор союзы. И не более того.

  
– Доживешь лет до ста, поймешь, что это не главное, – как-то сказала ему Сабрина Глессивиг. Юри тогда покивал с умным видом, потому как спорить не хотелось.

  
– Если б хотел бы – уже б посмотрел, – сказал Юри. – Ты точно этого хочешь?

  
Ему кивнули.  
Юри закрыл глаза.

* * *  
  
_Речка Вонючка за цвинтаром, туман, первые звёзды, «Мужики там позавчера отакенного сома спыймалы!», скользкий звук и странные шорохи, свист, как будто кто-то разделывает тушу, хрип… Но ведь там сом прикормленный, а дома нема чого жрать, а… И хлопец этот откуда ни возьмись._  
_– Геть отсюда! На корм к утопцам захотел?_  
_– Я ж вершу проверить!_  
_– А ну геть, – глаза у хлопца жуткие, белые, как у бешеной змеи, меч в руках. Бежать надо, к бесу бы ту вершу и рыбу в ней!_  
_Шлёп-шлёп, шлёп-шлёп, прямо  за спиной. Так шлёпало лет тому десять, в ту пору пьяницы перевелись в Барсучьем яру, потому как ночью всех не спящих сжирали эти шлёпалы-шлёндралы. Даже собак, а вот в хлева не совались. Но что на улице оставил – то шлёпалам. Барсучий яр начал вымирать, а потом староста привёл одного, заросшего, чёрного, с двумя мечами. Ночью все спать боялись, слыша звон и шлёпанье, а утром староста прошёлся по деревне, собирая ведьмаку мзду._  
_– Та шо ж это…_  
_– Пригнись!_  
_Бежать отсюда, бежать, а глаза у этих круглые как у рыб, сами они на рыб походят, даром, что на двух ногах и с руками! Не зря эту речку Вонючкой зовут, что хорошего может быть в реке-то за цвинтаром, мабуть они из могил-то в реку, и…_  
_Свист, шлёп-шлёп, лапы перепончатые держат крепко, а в пасти полно острющих зубов._  
_– Что ж деется-то, милсдарь, допоможить, будь ласка, всё, что хочешь отдам! Только золота ж нет, а так, что хочешь!_  
_– Потом столкуемся, отдашь, значит, о чём дома не знаешь! – а голосок молодой, хоть и мерзкий, как пилой по дереву, а!_  
_Шлёп-шлёп. Свист. Рыбная вонь._  
_А там и солнце встало чуть ли не прямиком из речки Вонючки._  
_– Через семь лет вернусь за платой, – глаза у ведьмака синие, знакомые до боли. – Не ходи по кладбищам ночами, Тося. Там какого только дерьма не водится._

  
Юри открыл глаза.  
– Ну и как, было что в векше?

  
– Не.  
Они помолчали.

  
– Никому об этом не рассказывай, – Юри прочистил горло. – Никому и никогда.

  
– Дык я даже матери…

  
Юри потащился к реке. От той давней речки Вонючки только название осталось – пересохла она через пару лет, после того как его в Бан Ард отослали учиться. А кладбище на гору перенесли. Не дело это, когда кладбище у реки или у озера, так друид мимоезжий старосте сказал, а тот спорить не стал, с друидами да чародеями не спорят, они своё дело знают.

  
Молодой Виктор имел не такую наглую морду, шрама на подбородке еще не заработал, волосы стриг короче и даже по-модному, и вообще был хорош собой. Юри б влюбился, да вот уже…

  
– О чём я только думаю, – он тяжело вздохнул, поплескал себе в лицо водой и замер, опустив руки в воду.

  
Вечерело, от реки пастух гнал стадо коров, хозяйки и детвора забирали своих и прутами гнали ко дворам. Барсучий яр жил своей тихой жизнью, как и сорок лет до этого.

  
– Господин маг грустить изволит? – чуть выше по берег ему улыбалась девица – русоволосая, голубоглазая, полные груди красиво качнулись в вырезе вышитой рубашки.

  
– Нет, водой любуюсь, – Юри улыбнулся в ответ. – Речка-то не меняется, сколько себя помню. Другая высохла еще до твоего рождения, а эта как текла себе к озеру – так и течет.

  
– Еще скажите, что лес был выше и трава зеленей! – у нее был приятный смех, как будто речка журчала.  
– Лес ниже был и дальше, чем сейчас, – Юри прищурился, глядя назад, на песчаный обрыв, сверху которого толпились высокие тонкие молодые сосны. – А трава как трава, не помню особой разницы.

  
– А лет вам сколь, сто?

  
– В два раза меньше.

  
Она подобралась поближе.

  
– Меня Данкой звать, а вас Юри, да? Вы дядьки Тоси сын, у которого ульчики во дворе?

  
– Наверное, – Юри с трудом отвёл взгляд от её груди. Под вышитыми розами было такое упругое и приятное на вид, руки чесались коснуться, смять пальцами. Он тряхнул головой, сам себе удивляясь. Чего это на него вообще нашло? У него ж до сих пор всех фантазий – викторова задница да фантомы.

  
– Иди сюда, мальчик, – она поманила его. От нее пахло немного речным илом, проточной водой, свежим камышом. – Иди, вода тебя всегда утешит.

  
Юри осел на песок, убаюканный ее тихим журчащим голосом. Он не чувствовал в ней тёмного и злого, русалкой она точно не была, как, впрочем, мавкой или моряной. Человеком она тем более не была, не бывает у людей такого голоса и таких прозрачных голубых глаз.

  
– Данкой, говоришь, – он смотрел широко раскрытыми глазами, как она подходит, красивая и желанная. – Данавель, Дана, речная дева. Чего ты хочешь от человека? Речные девы не утаскивают людей на дно, или я чего-то не знаю?

  
– Ты пришёл к реке за утешением, мальчик, река тебе его даст, – она наклонилась над ним, прохладные губы коснулись его горячих и искусанных. – Ты ко мне малышом приходил, пришёл и теперь. Данка тебя помнит, Данка тебя в обиду не даст.

  
Она взяла его за руку и прижала к своей груди. За их спинами поднялись и зашумели камыши да рогоз, закрывая их от любопытных глаз. Юри рвано выдохнул, когда она расшнуровала рубашку, потянула её с округлых плеч, потянула самого Юри ближе к себе, завлекая в прохладный глубокий поцелуй. Это было совсем не так как с Виктором, это было по-другому, и Юри не чувствовал, что изменяет. Данка не была человеком, Данка была частью его любимой стихии, в которой он черпал силу и покой. Он ласкал её груди, целовал пальцы, захлебывался стонами и сам ловил её стоны, тонул и выплывал, снова тонул, а после его вытолкнули из омута – к небу, к высыпавшим звёздам, ночной прохладе.

  
Юри проморгался, сел, окликая её, но речная дева исчезла, с плеском скрылась в воде. На губах осталась прохлада, такая восхитительная и приятная. Резерв, который он почти досуха вычерпал лечением Виктора, сейчас был полон, сила переполняла Юри, и это было потрясающе. Речка не обманула, речка сделала ему богатый дар. Бери силу, черпай, снова бери – река не обмелеет… Правда, была у дара и обратная сторона, в других местах он не мог так скоро восстанавливаться, Данавель стала местом его силы, и не следовала растрачивать полученное на всякую ерунду.

  
– Спасибо, Данавель, – Юри погрузил руки в воду. – Спасибо. Если что случится – обращайся. Помогу.

  
Он мог поклясться, что услышал тихий переливчатый смех.

  
Можно было окончательно тронуться на радостях, что любимая стихия приняла и помогла, но Юри удержался на самом краю. Ну, подумаешь, речная богиня снизошла. Ну, подумаешь, первый секс с женщиной. Только губы сами разъезжались в дурацкой улыбке, пока Юри приводил одежду в порядок.

 

* * *  
  
  
А когда он вернулся в родительский дом, Мари встретила его у порога и сказала, немного стесняясь:  
– Там больной очнулся, тебя звал.

  
Юри, не снимая сапог, рванул в комнату да и застыл на пороге, утонув в викторовых глазах.  
– Ты меня раньше нашёл, да? – сказал Виктор, делая попытку приподняться.

  
– А ну лежи, я зря, что ли, твой бок заговариваю который день?! – вызверился Юри, покоя как ни бывало. – Сейчас опять сонный заговор нашепчу, будешь спать и…

  
– А я соскучился, – и от этих слов Юри растаял, ведьмак брал его голыми руками, вот так вот натурально брал со всеми потрохами! И уже не было злости и обиды, только непреходящая нежность. И было не самой лучшей идеей лезть к тяжелораненому с поцелуями, но Юри не мог не. Ладони сами обхватили его лицо, дурацкая щетина опять пробивалась, колючая и противная, губы встретились с губами, Виктор толкнулся языком в его рот, и Юри застонал, чувствуя, как привычное рядом с Виктором возбуждение заставляет сердце биться чаще.

  
– И я соскучился, – простонал Юри между поцелуями. – Эй, не шевелись, да не шевелись ты, рана раскроется, дурак совсем, что ли?  
– А ты меня снова вылечишь, разве нет? – Виктор тихо смеялся и ловил его руки. – Ты пахнешь медом, гречкой с молоком и котлетами, это самое вкусное, что я нюхал, а я чего только не нанюхался в этой жизни!

  
– Виктор, не провоцируй мага, мы вспыльчивые и злопамятные!

  
Они тискались, хихикали, как молодежь на сеновале, возились, но конец возне положил Юри, углядевший сукровицу на полотне. Виктор сразу затих, сжал губы тонкой линией и замер, пока Юри водил ладонью над раной и бормотал заклинания. Сейчас силы хватило, чтобы нарастить новый слой мышечной ткани и частично – новый слой кожи, уменьшив площадь открытой раны примерно на треть.

  
Закончив, Юри ткнулся лбом Виктору в руку и замер так. Он только тихонько застонал, когда в мокрые от пота волосы вплелись пальцы и слегка потянули, массируя.

  
– Мне снилась всякая мерзость, была там девица в белом с цветами. Спрашивала меня: а зачем тебе возвращаться, а? А я говорил: у меня есть неоконченное дело и мой Юри, – тихо бормотал Виктор. – Видишь, если бы не ты…

  
– А дело неоконченное – твой эльф?

  
– Да не мой он, – Виктор вздохнул. – Ты расскажешь, что здесь случилось?

  
– Не сегодня, – Юри уже засыпал, хоть и поза была не самая удачная – скрючившись на стуле. Но двигаться не хотелось, ведь с Виктором было тепло и хорошо.

  
Виктор перевернулся не без его помощи на здоровый бок.  
– Иди сюда, глупый.

  
Юри залез, хорошо, хватило ума и совести скинуть кафтан и сапоги.  
Снилась ему Данка и еще Виктор. Они втроем бултыхались в речке, а после вылезли на берег, и началась такая стыдоба, что Юри и слов не мог подобрать для её описания. Он нежил поцелуями грудь речной девы, они касались друг друга бедрами, а после она направила его в себя. Юри громко застонал, когда Виктор подхватил его за бедра, замедляя, потерся и толкнулся в него. Так он замер между Данкой и Виктором, разнежившийся, расплавившийся от её прохлады и его жара. А после они коснулись друг друга, по очереди, все вместе, и Данка выпивала его стоны, а Виктор жадно целовал его напряженные шею и плечи. Юри путался, зовя их, заполошенно трогая, а его трогали в ответ, везде-везде. Не думал ведь никогда на трезвую холодную голову о том, чтобы с кем-то еще и вот так… Что ж такое с ним творилось?

  
Проснулся Юри мокрый, как будто на закате лёг спать. Виктор рядом дышал ровно-ровно и неглубоко, спал себе нормальным сном выздоравливающего человека. Юри уткнулся лбом ему в спину, переживая приступ сильнейшей нежности. Хорошо было. Несказанно хорошо.

  
Из-под одеяла он выбрался быстро, из комнаты вышел неслышно, снимая насквозь пропотевшую рубаху. Тело ныло, словно и взаправду ночь выдалась горячей.

  
Пожелав матушке доброго утра, Юри открыл портал и вышел из него в своей спальне. Так как платок с мятным маслом остался в кафтане, то ему пришлось обняться с ночной вазой. «Ещё лет пятьдесят, и я привыкну, – обнадежил он сам себя. – Ну, может сорок…»  
Цифра «сорок» всколыхнула в нём воспоминания отца. Молоденький ведьмак Викторек. Сомнений не было: синие глаза, медальон с щерящимся котом, сам голос: это был Виктор. Его пообещали Виктору, и обещание не было выполнено, Предназначение не сбылось.  
Или?

  
Юри потёр виски и поднялся с пола. Следовало привести себя в порядок, беспорядок в одежде – беспорядок в мыслях и вреден магии. Звать Маришку и требовать горячую воду Юри не стал, хватило сил притянуть воду из колодца и левитировать бадью в спальню. Ну, вода была холодной, как и положено колодезной воде, зато в голове настал порядок и кристальная ясность.  
Юри наскоро ополоснулся, испарил воду и, стуча зубами от холода, натянул на себя чистые вещи. Чертовы порталы, чертов ведьмак, чертовы загадки! А ведь ещё три месяца назад жил своей скучной жизнью, волновался только о ценах на аконит и удобрения!  
В его библиотеке книг о Предназначении и иных мистических связях не было. Не интересовался этим никогда, а в Бан Арде по этой теме лекции не читали. А после оно ему и не требовалось, не та специализация. Можно было бы обнаглеть и спросить совета у госпожи Глессивинг… Но Юри вспомнил недавний разнос и сразу же отказался от этой идеи. Библиотека в Бан Арде? Другого выхода не было, но…

  
Йеннифер из Венгерберга. Юри замер, натягивая сапог. Йеннифер оказалась связана с ведьмаком Геральтом, только не узами Предназначения, а одним желанием. Об этом сплетничали от Драконьих клыков до Синих гор! Но вломиться в Венгерберг было чревато, о крутом нраве Йеннифер легенды ходили. Вызвать её Юри и сам бы не осмелился, они даже не были представлены друг другу. Мельком он её видел в столице, когда заезжал к Сабрине Глессивиг. Тогда его выставили за порог, мол, госпожа занята, не велела никого пущать, даже самого короля Хенсельта, кышь отсюда. А из окошка дома Сабрины Юри услышал звонкий женский смех. На миг в стекле показалось треугольное лицо, с роскошными черными волосами. Глаз Юри не разглядел, но и так было ясно, кто в гостях у госпожи Глессивиг.

  
Юри натянул второй сапог, замер у зеркала, приводя волосы в порядок, спрятал в кафтане еще один платок, смоченный в мятном масле, а потом плюнул на всё и открыл портал. Хватит отсрочек.


	3. Chapter 3

_Обычно я обращаю внимание на_   
_каждое произнесённое в моём присутствии_   
_слово и запоминаю его._   
_Условие одно — в этом слове_   
_должна быть хоть крупица смысла._

  
_Йеннифэр_

  
  
– Кто-кто? – спросила чародейка, кривя напомаженные губы. – Я тебя не знаю.

  
Его даже на порог не пустили, вся трагикомедия разыгрывалась на крыльце. Из окон повысовывались любопытные, но они тотчас попрятались, стоило первой искре сорваться с пальцев Йеннифэр.

  
– Я не буду рассказывать о профессиональной солидарности и братствечародеев, – вспылил Юри. – Я готов оказать материальную поддержку за буквально один совет, госпожа Йеннифэр. Черт возьми, мне просто не у кого проконсультироваться! Вы – единственная, у кого есть опыт необычной связи!

  
– Так, – Йеннифэр хрустнула пальцами. – Ещё одна чертова шутка про то, что я сплю с ведьмаком…

  
– Я тоже сплю с ведьмаком, – в отчаянии крикнул Юри. – Вот поэтому и пришёл к вам за помощью! Только я не с вашим, а со…  
Его без церемоний втянули в дом. За его спиной упал засов, ключ повернулся в замке.

  
– Имей в виду, – фиалковые глаза метали молнии. – Я шуток не люблю и не понимаю. Что еще за ведьмак?

  
– Рассказываю, – Юри перебросил ей ментальный образ, – вот этому типу обещали меня сорок лет назад, но ведьмак опоздал, меня отдали учиться магии. Я оказался Истоком.

  
– Такого не бывает, Предназначение всегда достает и обещанного, и того, кому обещали, иначе в нём нет смысла, – Йеннифэр в задумчивости пошла вперёд. – Вот кресло, вот твой чай, а я подумаю. Помолчи пять минут.

  
Юри пил свой чай, украдкой рассматривая хозяйку дома. Каблучками-шпильками её туфелек можно было заколоть, черная шелковая юбка, широкая и длинная, обвивалась вокруг бёдер слишком соблазнительно, белая батистовая рубашка на свету казалась прозрачной. И это было немного неловко, пришлось срочно думать о Викторе. И Юри почувствовал себя глупо, поняв, что улыбается, вспоминая сон в одной постели и неловкий поцелуй.

  
– У меня на рубашке проступили краснолюдские похабные анекдоты? – слегка свирепо спросила Йеннифэр.

  
Юри с улыбкой покачал головой.

  
– Вы напоминаете мне об одном человеке. Ничего плохого.

  
Она уже не слышала его. По взмаху руки на стол посыпались книги. Взгляд выхватывал названия – на эльфском в том числе. «О механике предопределенности», «Связи плотские и духовные»…

  
– Я скажу страшную банальность, – сказала Йеннифэр, – но прислушайся к мнению коллеги. Связи с ведьмаками имеют обыкновение бить больно и под дых. Мы можем развлекаться с себе подобными и с людьми, кто-то вовсе предпочитает фантомов, потому что фантомы не кинут тебя и не ударят в спину. Ведьмаки – отдельный сорт… дерьма, будем честными, мы ведь с тобой взрослые люди.

  
– Маги, – сдержанно уточнил Юри. – Я понимаю тебя, госпожа Йеннифэр. Спать с ведьмаком – все равно что быть девочкой Марьянкой из сказки, которая любила спать с медведями. Ощущения невероятные, но есть риск не проснуться или проснуться не в полном комплекте конечностей. Только случайности не случайны, и в это я, пожалуй, верю.

  
Она хохотнула, выудила из стопки книг одну и бросила её Юри. Тот провёл пальцем по корешку, пересчитывая тисненые золотом буквы. «О механике предопределенности».

  
– Вернёшь в целости и сохранности, как прочтешь или снимешь копию, – Йеннифэр села в кресло напротив. – И как ты докатился до жизни такой?

  
– Почти как вы, только спасал я, а не наоборот, – Юри спрятал книгу во внутреннем кармане кафтана. – Сложно остаться безучастным, когда вашу клумбу с бархатцами заблевывает и поливает кровью незнакомец с криминальным прошлым и непонятными перспективами. И который в итоге оказался твоим Предназначением.

  
Она захохотала и приказала подать вина.

  
Юри выпил раз, другой, и запах сирени и крыжовника вдруг стал его волновать. Юри улыбнулся хозяйке дома:

  
– Не обязательно меня соблазнять, достаточно задать вопрос.

  
– Это наивность или наглость? – брови у госпожи Йеннифэр были хороши, и сама она была красива, но её Юри боялся, от нее веяло убийственным холодом. Это ему не Виктор, простой и относительно понятный, как азбука, и не Данавель, которая не имела на него никаких планов.

  
– Это здравый смысл, Йеннифэр.

  
– Я слышала о тебе от Сабрины, она говорила, что ты наивен и местами глуп, но при этом придерживаешься твёрдых принципов. Как хрен собачий, да, прям как хрен собачий, так сказала Сабрина, – брови Йеннифэр, которыми он так любовался, сошлись на переносице. – Впрочем, обо всех из нас говорят гадости.

  
Юри пожал плечами. Он не считал себя персоной, интересной сплетникам.

  
– Вы хотите сравнить технические характеристики, скорость, глубину и ширину? Вывести формулу ведьмачьей привлекательности для чародеев и чародеек из формулы «Длина члена умноженная на диаметр, поделенная на возраст и умноженная на процент магического подоходного налога в городскую казну»?

  
Йеннифэр захохотала так, что ветром распахнуло ставни.

  
– Недурно сказано, хотя я бы вывела из формулы возраст и умножила на выносливость. А теперь хочу заметить то, что ты не взял в расчет, Юри. Право Неожиданности, оно же Предназначение, срабатывает только в том случае, если ребенок подтверждает связь. Твой ведьмак явился в срок, но не застал свою награду по определенным причинам. А дальше ты сам волен придумать объяснение. Если ты не назвал его своим Предназначением, то связи нет. И не было с тех пор, как минуло семь лет от заключения сделки.

  
Юри потёр подбородок.

  
– В этой логике есть изъян, но я не пойму в чём именно.

  
– Из котлет барашка обратно не слепишь, – цинично заметила чародейка. – Я думаю, что больше мне нечего тебе сказать. Не забудь вернуть книгу.

  
Юри поднялся и учтиво поклонился. Могло быть и хуже. Дьявольщина, могло быть куда хуже!

  
– Дам один совет, – её голос сделался печальным. – Не пытайся приручить ведьмака. Они в городе жить не хотят и не могут. Не повторяй моей ошибки.

  
– Я всё равно попробую, – Юри благодарно кивнул. – Он же кот, а все коты хотят найти дом, так ведь?  
– Никогда не держала кошек.  
  


* * *

  
Дома у родителей платок не помог. Юри скрутило судорогой, как будто он чем-то отравился. Он даже пожалел, что отправился в Барсучий яр, а не в Даэвон, дома у него был безоаровый камень, который не только считался отличным средством против большинства ядов, но и помогал при некоторых заболеваниях желудочно-кишечного тракта.

  
– Я тебе голову оторву, доскачешься по порталам, – нежно сказал Виктор со своей постели. – Приходи в себя, я тебе в ухо дам.  
На грохот прибежали племянники – здоровые лбы, одному было пятнадцать, другому восемнадцать. Юри отослал их подальше, обнялся с пустым горшком и сделал то, что на пол делать неприлично. Тем более, матушка могла уши пообрывать за изгаженные половички, даром, что ей было лет…

  
А Виктор смотрел с сочувствием и даже попытался сесть. Юри глухо заворчал, жестом показывая, что он сам сейчас одному коту открутит, оторвет, сломает и выбросит. А потом скажет, что так и было.

  
Виктор ухмыльнулся и остался лежать. А после протянул руку, сплёл с его пальцами, когда Юри, утершийся полотенцем, сел на край его постели.

  
– Теперь будем говорить, – мрачно пообещал Юри. – Сначала о делах недавних. На лесе было заклинание сети, ты полез, и маг тебя засек. Скажи-ка мне, как его имя и откуда этот сукин сын взялся в Каэдвене?

  
– Я уже говорил, что не знаю, кто это.

  
Юри щелкнул пальцами.

  
– Я не хочу тебя сканировать. Я ненавижу сканировать родных и читать их мысли. Давай мы будем разговаривать как взрослые люди и перестанем играть в допрос в застенках реданской разведки. Итак, еще раз: Виктор, кто этот маг?

  
Юри считал про себя до десяти. Очень медленно. И на счётё «девять» Виктор нехотя сказал:  
– Юрко назвал его то ли Ринсом, то ли Ринзом. Как-то так. Мне он не представлялся. По говору – каэдвенец, возраста неопределенного, собственно, всё.

  
– Если каэдвенец, должен был учиться в Бан Арде, значит, надо поднять списки учеников, хотя кто мне даст, – Юри потёр лоб. – Ладно пойдём другим путём. Какими заклинаниями он пользовался?

  
На этот вопрос Виктор ответил охотнее. Имеющиеся факты пока ни во что не складывались, но Юри хотя бы знал, куда копать.  
– А теперь к дням минувшим, – Юри сделал глубокий вдох, словно собрался нырнуть с разбега в холодную речку. – Ты ведь уже бывал в Барсучьем яре сорок с лишним лет назад?

  
Виктор моргнул:  
– Я исходил Аэдирн, Каэдвен, Реданию и Темерию за пятьдесят лет, и где меня только не было. Может и был, в Буках и Грабах точно, а здесь…

  
– Тогда тебя еще называли Виктореком, – Юри дёрнул щекой. – Однажды ты спас паренька от утопцев и в награду попросил то, о чём тот парень не знал. Ты сказал, что вернёшься через семь лет, но когда ты пришёл, мальчишки дома не было.

  
Виктор прижал пальцы к его губам.  
– Не трогай прошлое и не говори того, о чём пожалеешь.

  
«О механике предопределенности» уперлась корешком в рёбра. Юри вытянул книгу из кармана и бросил на постель. Виктор проводил её внимательным взглядом.

  
– Нет, я точно ничего не хочу знать, – пробормотал он и взял Юри за руку. – Серьезно, Юри.

  
– А я хочу, – Юри вздрогнул, когда горячий язык прошёлся по пальцам. – Пере…

  
– Тебе не шесть лет, чтобы произнести ту фразу и отправиться со мной, – Виктор поцеловал его в середину ладони. – Ничего не кончилось, всё только начинается.

  
Юри вздохнул, внимательно пригляделся к его лицу. Кажется, сейчас кот-бродяга говорил искренне. Эту бы искренность – да постоянно!

  
– Будешь читать мне вслух? Я не откажусь, всю жизнь мечтал о сказках на ночь! Нам наставник иногда читал, только сказки были ведьмачьи – как гули непослушного мальчика съели или про деву, полюбившую утопца, – Виктор солнечно улыбался.

  
– Ты не поверишь, нам с сестрой рассказывали точно такие же сказки, – Юри придавил его к постели и потянул полотно. Недовольно цокнув языком при виде раны, он наклонился ниже, бормоча заклинание. Виктор довольно задышал, но ни слова ни произнёс: видно знал, что магу мешать не следует, ошибка в заклинаниях чревата всяким – от неверного результата до большого взрыва.  
Закончив, Юри потянулся к кувшину с водой, долго пил из него, а после  широко улыбнулся.

  
– Почему бы и не почитать, только у меня ужасно нудный голос. Но только после того, как я хотя бы поздороваюсь с родителями.  
– Одна просьба, – Виктор двинул бровями. – Подай мне ночную вазу.

  
Юри закатил глаза:  
– Надо было в целители идти, было бы не так обидно!

  
– Такой заботы даже в храмах Мелитэле не бывает, – утешил его Виктор, хватаясь за его шею. – Ух, как давно мне этого хотелось, но при твоей сестре неудобно, дама, всё-таки.

  
– Эта дама однажды бросила соседского козла через весь огород. И одна может телегу с капустой разгрузить, а она старше меня на шесть лет!

  
– О-оу! Потрясающе.

  
Когда Юри покончил со светскими беседами, Виктор дремал. Раскрытая книжка покоилась на его животе. Юри его погладил по спутанным волосам и поднял книгу. Взгляд сам выхватил фразу: «Возможно, современным исследователям следует отойти от концепции Предназначения как предопределенности и принять, что Предназначение может быть надеждой и символом веры в справедливое разрешение всего».

  
Юри устроился и продолжил читать. Предназначение как надежда? Как может древнее северное суеверие считаться надеждой?  
  
<i>Известно, что иногда дети, полученные по Праву Неожиданности, становились спасителями. Нельзя не вспомнить знаменитого Супри, которого родители отдали Неистовому Деийю, а тот освободил Неистового Деийя от проклятия. Автору ведомо еще три подобных случая, как-то: Адельгейда из Ард Каррайга, которую…</i>  
  
Юри читал до тех пор, пока его самого не сморил сон.  
Проснулся он от легкого прикосновения к щеке. Юри сонно улыбнулся, потянулся поцеловать, и бедная книжка упала на пол. Виктор тихо хихикнул:

  
– Ну и как? Что-то полезное вычитал?  
– Вычитал, что ведьмаки не просто так забирали детей. Только автор предупредил, что у него нет точных данных, только частные мнения нескольких ведьмаков, пожелавших остаться анонимными.

  
– То есть, никем не проверенные сказки наподобие «Монструма», – Виктор гладил его по руке. – Слушай, у меня бок чешется, можно почесать?

  
– Это новая кожа, не вздумай лезть к ней своими руками, – Юри сделал пару пассов над раной. – Вот так должно стать легче, зудеть точно перестанет.

  
– Сколько я тебе уже должен? – голос Виктора стал чуть хриплым и вкрадчивым, от него у Юри по всему телу мурашки побежали, а к паху прилила кровь.

  
– Месяц безудержного секса, – краснея, ответил Юри. – Ну…

  
– Потрясающе. Согласен.

  
За окном небо начало темнеть, в комнату робко заглянула первая звезда. Юри навис над Виктором, полураздетый, в стянутых до середины бедер штанах. Виктор сильно и резко водил рукой, спинка кровати трещала под пальцами Юри, сама кровать скрипела так, словно собиралась сложиться пополам или отдать кроватному богу все четыре ножки и душу в придачу. Леший побери, эту кровать когда-то сколотил дед, что ли, простояла она дольше, чем было лет самому Юри. Если она развалится, мама очень расстроится…

  
– Хорошо, вот так хорошо, – бормотал Виктор, подцепляя пальцем его сосок. – Надеюсь, что эта кровать выдержит, не хотелось бы спать на полу…

  
Юри глухо стонал в рукав и подавался бедрами вперед, исчезающее малой здравой частью своего разума думая о том, что больному, вообще-то, вредно проявлять такую двигательную активность. Впрочем, эта здравомыслящая часть сдалась натиску гормонов и заткнулась, когда Виктор резче задвигал рукой. У Юри подогнулись ноги, и он навалился на больного. Виктор тихо зашипел, как рассерженный кот, и отодвинул его колено подальше от раненого бока.

  
– Прости-прости-прости, – повинился Юри. – Прости, пожалуйста!

  
– Всё в порядке, – глуховато отозвался ведьмак. – У тебя очень красивое лицо, я бы сказал, одухотворенное, когда ты совсем… Ну, ты понимаешь.

  
Юри застонал и шлепнул его по здоровому боку.  
– Грешно смеяться над старым чародеем.

  
– Я старше тебя, Юри, ненамного, но старше, так что…

  
– Думаешь, если бороду отрастил, то сразу умнее стал? – не мог не поддеть Юри. Нет, он точно напрочь терял всяческое соображение и хладнокровие рядом с этим типом. И сейчас ему хотелось до одури целоваться, целоваться долго и со вкусом, чтобы губы онемели. Но тут здравомыслие и голод помахали разноцветными флажками.

  
– Я принесу нам поесть, – Юри со всей осторожностью перелез через него и принялся приводить свою одежду в порядок. Стёр платком следы с брюк и кожи, смочил запасной в воде и обтёр горящее лицо, застегнул кафтан и завязал красивым узлом шейный платок, чтобы замаскировать следы от поцелуев.

  
Виктор кивнул и взялся за книгу, которую Юри незадолго до постигшего их безумия впихнул под подушку.

  
Когда Юри вернулся с двумя мисками, Виктор хохотал, утирая слёзы, и его лицо было неописуемо. Юри поставил миску ему на живот, отобрал книжку и выразительно поднял бровь.

  
– Люблю спекуляции на ведьмачью тему, – весело пояснил тот. – Сплетни и цитаты из «Монструма» как непреложный научный факт!

  
– Говоришь, в Оксенфурте не учился, а такие умные слова знаешь, – Юри сунул ему ложку. – Просвети же меня, в чем для ведьмаческого цеха состоит суть Предназначения, и почему вы держитесь за Право Неожиданности, как местные графья с баронами за право первой брачной ночи?

  
– Мы держимся за него еще крепче, – Виктор пристально посмотрел на него, – но об этом я расскажу после еды.

  
– И то, – Юри сам занялся кашей, по большей части вылавливая из неё куски мяса.   
После ужина его позвала матушка, жалуясь на боли в спине. Юри вспомнил недавно разученное заклинание от ревматизма и тотчас опробовал. Матушке понравилось, да так, что она пригрозила, что пришлёт к любимому сыну своих подруг.

  
– Нет, матусь, нет, я ж тогда отсюда до зимы не уеду! – Юри картинно закатывал глаза к потолку и тяжко вздыхал. Матушка тихонько хохотала, отец пожимал плечами, племянники-балбесы ржали аки молодые жеребцы.

  
– Не цените магию, селюки вы тёмные, – у Юри плоховато было с сарказмом и иронией, да и не поняли б его здесь. Поэтому он поскорее убрался в комнату к Виктору, прихватив из вредности тарелку с пирожками, которые передала Мари.  
Виктор мигом потянул свои загребущие руки к тарелке, стянул два пирожка, а Юри им любовался. Как там он цинично перед Йеннифер распинался про Марьянку и трёх медведей? Всё врал, врал до последнего звука. Хотел приручить своего кота, хотел сказочного «долго и счастливо», хотел доверия и нежности, чтобы не набегами и заходами. Много чего Юри хотел, и сейчас сердце заходилось от тоски и надежд.

  
Нажравшийся до отвала ведьмак сделался словоохотлив. Он с чувством хлопнул по постели, отобрал у Юри обкусанный последний пирожок прямо изо рта, проглотил, обтёр руки и заговорил, негромко и проникновенно, словно сказку рассказывал.

  
– Как ты знаешь, мы были созданы искусственно, как некоторые из тех существ, которые сейчас шастают по всем Северным королевствам. Как ты тоже знаешь, мы стерильны, а стало быть вывести породу генетических убийц чудовищ не получилось, Испытание травами и последующая трансмутация убивает всю фертильность, ведьмаки стерильны. Чудовища могут размножаться, а мы нет. Поскольку смертность детей при испытаниях высока, то мало кто согласится отдать родимую кровиночку злобным монстрам-видьзминам, даже если кровиночек десятеро по лавкам и кормить нечем. Люди поразительно странные во всём, что касается семейных отношений!

  
– Ты ведь не из бедной семьи, – осторожно заметил Юри.

  
– Это не помешало мне чуть не подохнуть в канаве, когда папаша разорился. Видишь ли, он решил, что пропадать – так всем вместе. Мать звала её семья. Они готовы были принять её и детей, но этот кретин решил, что лучше детям сдохнуть с ним, чем жить без него у нелюбимой тещи, – Виктор говорил зло и с обидой, и Юри сжал его руки, стараясь хотя бы так поддержать.

  
– Значит, никто, кроме тебя не выжил?

  
– Я не знаю. Сестру он продал, старший брат сам сбежал, соврал вербовщикам, что ему тринадцать и записался в армию, а я ради мамы до последнего терпел. Когда она совсем плоха стала, попытался красть еду и лекарства, поймали, избили, бросили подыхать, а потом мимо проходил Трейсе. Не знаю, за каким дьяволом он в эту канаву полез, но пришёл я в себя уже в их школе.

  
– Трейсе, учитель ведьмаков-котов?

  
– Он самый. Ублюдок, садист, который любит стравливать учеников, никто о нём не скажет ни единого хорошего слова. Даже я не скажу, потому что не за что благодарить. За то, что я выжил? Нет, это моя заслуга, – Виктор оскалился.

  
– Мой живучий кот, – Юри потерся лбом об его плечо. – Но вернемся к вопросам фертильности и Права Неожиданности.

  
– Вернёмся, – Виктор растрепал ему волосы и занялся шейным платком. – Некоторые умники считают, что рано или поздно кто-то приведёт  в наш цех дитя-неожиданность с некими особыми свойствами. Ему не потребуется Испытание травами, и он будет больше человеком, чем любой из ведьмаков. В нас ведь подавлены эмоции, Юри, ты тоже должен знать это.

  
Юри ухмыльнулся и негромко пропел слова, которые с детства запомнил. Пока он напевал, у Виктора вытягивалось лицо.

 _Малышка Полли, глаза закрывай_  
 _Лежи тихо-тихо, только не плачь!_  
 _Где-то рядом рыщет ведьмак,_  
 _Монетка блестит в руках._  
 _Он искромсает тебя на куски,_  
 _Он съест тебя всю,_  
 _Съест тебя всю_  
  
– Да после таких колыбельных можно заикой остаться, – пробормотал Виктор. – Да, ночей не сплю и грежу, как буду младенцев расчленять и есть сырыми. Я протестую, сырые младенцы вредны для здоровья, в них много паразитов! Где моя соль и духовка?!

  
– Балованные нынче ведьмаки пошли.

  
– На том и стоим. Так вот, была особенная надежда на дитя, которое окажется Истоком. Делать ведьмаков без магов нельзя, а маги-ренегаты не так уж торопились работать на наш цех. И сами мы перестали доверять магам после того, что они затеяли с королём Радовидом.

  
– А ты меня прошляпил, – Юри покачал головой. – Ты прошляпил своё Предназначение.

  
– Как знать, может и к лучшему, что тебя не было. Ты знаешь, что случилось с Котами?

  
– Знаю, на вашу школу напали, как и на Каэр-Морхен. Только Коты от удара не оправились, ваша школа перестала существовать, и ты – один из немногих уцелевших.

  
– Потому что ненавидел Трейсе и в ту пору был далеко, очень далеко. А узнав о погроме… Наверное, обрадовался. Да, наверное, – Виктор вдруг звонко чихнул. – Видишь, не обманываю.

  
– Иными словами, ведьмаки ждали дитя-Исток, которое было бы связано с неким ведьмаком Правом Неожиданности, а ты…

  
– Да ну их в задницу, – сказал Виктор и потянул его на себя. – Лучше поцелуй меня.


	4. Chapter 4

_А чем тебе болота не нравятся?_   
_Я тут всю жизнь живу и всем советую._   
_Ивасик_

 

 

  
Как бы там ни было, но этим утром Юри проснулся у себя дома в Даэвоне. Он просто-напросто боялся, что если останется на ночь с Виктором, то всё лечение пойдёт прахом. Виктор действовал на него странным и вполне однозначным возбуждающим образом. Всё это Юри высказал Виктору, виновато дергая верхнюю пуговицу на своем кафтане, а после сбежал в портал.  
Впрочем, до этого Юри сделал важную вещь: он стянул ладанку с шеи и повесил на Виктора.  
Тот вопросительно вскинул брови:

  
– Что это?

  
– Береги эту вещь, как берег бы своего эльфа, – велел Юри. – Все вопросы, когда сможешь встать на ноги и самостоятельно дойти до будочки в огороде.

  
– Есть у меня пара мыслей, но оставлю их при себе, – Виктор коснулся ладанки. – Буду считать это амулетом на удачу.

  
Юри пожал плечами.

  
За окном начало светлеть, и Юри не видел ни одной причины, по которой ему втемяшилось проснуться так рано. Он оделся, чувствуя нарастающую тревогу. Охранные амулеты молчали, в доме царила тишина, но это еще ничего не значило.  
Юри из рук вон плохо управлялся с любым оружием, кроме своей магии. Но кочерга сама прыгнула в руки, пусть он и чувствовал себя глупо, крадясь по дому полуодетым с кочергой наперевес. Попутно Юри запустил заклинание поиска, но оно вернулось обратно ни с чем.

  
Но в гостиной ждал сюрприз: открытый портал и записка, пришпиленная к столу ножом. Нож был в крови.  
«Следуй в портал. Один. Если кого-то возьмёшь с собой, твоей бабе конец».

  
Юри прикусил щеку изнутри. Неизвестная сволочь взяла Маришку в заложники, больше некого. Неизвестная сволочь оставила артефакт, открывающий портал, едва стоит кому-то открыть дверь. Артефакт самоуничтожился – как удобно для неизвестной сволочи!  
Юри буркнул заклинание телекинеза и призвал к себе кафтан и сапоги. Без сапог лезть в портал он точно не собирался. Платок с мятным маслом был в кармане, кочерга в руке, в общем, он чувствовал себя защищенным. Но так как некоторая самонадеянность была среди его недостатков, Юри перестраховался и оставил записку для Виктора. И только потом шагнул в портал, прижимая платок ко рту.

  
И да, он переоценил себя. Заклятие ждало его, и он ничего не успел сделать, так и рухнул в темноту.

  
В себя Юри пришел от резкого запаха. К носу поднесли нечто дурно пахнущее, а после по щеке пришелся хлесткий удар. Руки ныли, они были связаны и задраны выше головы, и, что хуже всего, где-то на нём было нечто из двимерита. Двимерит блокировал магию. Ног Юри не чувствовал вовсе. Кажется, он висел. Хорошо, что не вниз головой. Четверть часа, кровоизлияние – и ты не маг, а инвалид, пускающий слюни.

  
– С добрым утречком, – голос принадлежал неизвестному магу.

  
– Где моя домоправительница? – Юри открыл глаза, и его голову тотчас обвила полоса ткани.

  
– Моего лица тебе видеть не надо, коллега, – издевательски протянул этот то ли Ринс, то ли Ринз. – Итак, повторю старый вопрос: куда ты дел мелкого эльфа?

  
– В Вызиму отправил, – Юри дернулся, пытаясь узнать пределы своей свободы, за что получил кулаком в живот. Это было больно. Это было унизительно, прямо сказать.

  
– Обманывать нехорошо, разве тебя этому не учили, коллега? – его рубах дёрнули вверх, к голой коже прижалось нечто металлическое и, кажется, острое. – Итак, Юри, чародей из Даэвона, я спрашиваю, ты отвечаешь. Если даешь неверный ответ, мой стальной махакамский друг сделает тебе больно. Как думаешь, надолго тебя хватит?

  
Юри облизнул пересохшие враз губы.

  
– А что мешает вам, коллега, просканировать меня?

  
За дерзость он получил кулаком в солнечное сплетение. Но из этого Юри сделал интересный вывод: этому «коллеге» не было известно заклинание сканирования. Если он выпускник Бан Арда, то он не мог не знать и не пользоваться им!

  
– Не твоё собачье дело. Где чертов эльф? – в голосе Ринса-Ринза отчетливо слышались визгливые истеричные нотки.

  
– Не в Вызиме, – Юри решил пойти на сотрудничество.

  
– Я и так знаю, что он не в Вызиме. Где он? – острие пропороло неглубокую царапину. Больно не было, скорее Юри удивился, что кто-то с ним смеет так обращаться.

  
– Каэдвен небольшой, ищи, – Юри зажмурился. Он всё-таки не верил до конца в угрозы мага. Вот только перед глазами стоял развороченный бок Виктора.

  
Его схватили за горло. Не сильно, удерживая, пока нож погружался в плоть. Юри рвано выдохнул, а потом сорвался в визг, потому что он успел забыть, что такое физическая боль. И когда Ринс-Ринз отпустил его и отнял нож от тела, Юри готов был сказать часть правды.  
– Итак, я повторю вопрос. Где эльф?

  
– Я… – дышать было больно, а по животу вниз стекала теплая кровь. – Артефактная компрессия. Я зачаровал его в предмет и отдал на хранение знакомому.

  
– Уже лучше, – Ринс-Ринз снова прижал нож к его телу. – Имя?

  
Юри сглотнул, ему становилось совсем дурно.

  
– Имя? – прикрикнули на него.

  
Назвать имя Виктора? Тогда этот конченный явится в Барсучий яр и устроит там резню. Ох, Юри чуть не стошнило, когда он представил, во что может превратится уютный дом его родителей. Нет, нельзя этого допустить.

  
– Попробую облегчить муки совести. Тебя видели в обществе одной чародейки, весьма скандальной особы.

  
Назвать имя Йеннифэр Юри тоже не мог, она-то была не при чем. Кидать невинную женщину в лапы такого садиста было не в его правилах.

  
– Так, ты не хочешь помочь мне. Придётся тебя замотивировать, – маг рванул вниз его штаны и играючи повёл лезвием вниз, от пупка до члена. – Как резать, один член или яйца захватить?

  
Юри позорно всхлипнул.

  
– Вот только не надо терять сознание, ты мужчина или баба? Я повторю вопрос: кто сейчас владеет артефактом?

  
– Я не знаю.

  
– Неверный ответ, – сказал Ринс-Ринз, и через очень короткий миг Юри захлебнулся воплем. – Что ты… – его похлопали по щеке. – Я ведь только кожу надрезал. Сейчас я собираюсь аккуратно надрезать кожу на мошонке и вытащить оттуда два твоих яйца. Наверное, ты потеряешь сознание от боли, но я приведу тебя в чувство и спрошу еще раз, куда ты, сука такая, дел гребаного эльфа. Ты понял, что я сказал?

  
Юри кивнул. Повязка промокла от слёз, в горле першило после крика, животу было тепло и липко от крови. Он всё понял, он не знает, что соврать, он полный дурак, что бросился очертя голову в ловушку.

  
– Итак?  
– Меня попросили найти эльфа, зачаровать и доставить по одному адресу, – сорванным голосом проговорил Юри. – Что с ним стало, я не знаю.

  
– Я дам тебе шанс. Какой был адрес и кто тебя попросил? – нож уколол мошонку, и Юри дернулся в ужасе. Жизнь его не готовила к таким унижениям и издевательствам. Не то, чтобы он как принцесса Салаточка из сказки всю жизнь прожил в башне, не ведая забот и бед, с бедами он сталкивался через пациентов и когда наезжал в гости к родителям. Но никто его не мучил. Он, благодаря спокойному и миролюбивому характеру, так и не заимел врагов ни во время учебы в Бан Арде, ни после. А сейчас его мучил какой-то ублюдок, который даже школу не закончил!

  
Нож переместился ниже и в сторону, врезался в кожу на внутренней стороне бедра, и по правой ноге у Юри побежала кровь.  
– Чтобы не забывал. Адрес и имя заказчика?

  
Мошонку снова кольнуло, Юри вдохнул и не смог ничего сказать, ни единого звука не вырвалось из горла, сдавленного спазмом. Маг надавил сильнее, Юри задергался в ужасе, а потом лицо обдало горячим воздухом. Маг заорал, нож звякнул, упав куда-то или на что-то. Вокруг Юри гремело, свистело, шипело, раздавалась ругань, и вдруг всё стихло. Юри слышал шорох одежды и цокот каблучков, кажется, здесь было явно больше одного человека.

  
– Вот дерьмо, – сказал смутно знакомый голос. – Эй, каэдвенец, ты живой? Сабрина, хватит пялиться на своё отражение, там твой соотечественник сейчас отключится от шока!

  
– Двимерит? – второй голос Юри точно узнал, он принадлежал Сабрине Глессивиг. – Юри, ты как? – он получил пощечину, кто бы мог подумать, что довольно хрупкая Глессивиг может так бить по лицу.

  
Юри захрипел, дар речи к нему пока не вернулся.  
Над ним забормотали, останавливая кровотечение и заращивая кожу. После с него стащили повязку и наручники, развязали путы на руках и ногах. И когда он проморгался от слёз, то с удивлением узнал Йеннифэр. Та с интересом разглядывала его ниже пояса. Сам Юри обвел взглядом дощатые стены без окон, но с двумя дверьми. И гаснущий след портала.

  
– Что мы имеем? – спросила Сабрина у Йеннифэр.

  
– Кучу забавных вещиц, зачарованных разными магами, в том числе нашими общими знакомыми, – Йеннифэр села на стул, изящно заложив ногу на ногу. – Скажи-ка, каэдвенец…

  
– Юри, – хрипло сказал Юри, пытаясь сесть и подтянуть штаны. В ушах у него звенело. Вряд ли от кровопотери, хотя, кто его знает. Раньше ему не приходилось сталкиваться ни с чем подобным. – Юри меня зовут.

  
– Юри-лопух, – предложила Сабрина. – Потому что только деревенский лопух мог проигнорировать моё предупреждение.

  
– Мне нужно найти свою домоправительницу, – Юри кое-как поднялся. – А потом я всё расскажу. Ну, что смогу.

  
И было очень стыдно, когда Йеннифэр встала и подхватила его под локоть, бормоча ругательства.  
Маришка отыскалась в другой комнате, к счастью, живая, но связанная и с кляпом во рту. Её мерзавец привязал к стулу. Он за каким-то лешим порвал на ней ночную рубашку и оставил несколько порезов. Бедная девушка увидела Юри и расплакалась, а он обнял ее и забормотал глупые слова утешения. В голове билось, что надо ей жалование увеличить в два раза и сделать какой-нибудь подарок за всё перенесенное. Маришка, когда поступала на службу, оговаривала, что надеется не пострадать от его магии. А он, лопух, её не уберег. Стыдно было – не передать. Скоро Маришка успокоилась и перестала за него цепляться, а там вернулись Сабрина с Йеннифэр, нагруженные разными предметами. Закончилось дело тем, что чародейки прихватили всё найденное с собой и открыли портал в дом Юри.  
  


* * *

  
К счастью, ему дали полчаса на приведение себя в порядок. Юри смыл кровь и с неудовольствием уставился на следы – внизу живота, в паху и на бедре. Такое вот боевое крещение. Виктор над ним от души посмеется, с его-то коллекцией… Он не удержался и провёл пальцем по длинной алой полосе на животе, боль глухо отдала в пах, пальцы начало покалывать от соприкосновения с чужой магией. Порез не был глубоким, Риенс не зацепил внутренние органы, но крови было так много, что Юри испугался просто самого её вида. Маг называется. Лопух, вот точно, и обижаться не на что…  
Кочергу он, к слову, забыл в том убежище Риенса.

  
Маришка спала в его спальне, усыпленная заклинанием. Бедная, оказавшись дома, вдруг впала в истерику, и Юри, растерявшись, бросил в нее заклинанием, а не отправился искать готовые лекарства. Это он уже потом вспомнил, что есть готовая настойка пиона… Ну да зато теперь была гарантия, что она проспит до следующего вечера, видя только самые приятные сны.

  
Дамы обосновались в его столовой, распивая бутылку боклерского белого. Когда Юри вышел к ним, они косо поглядывали на вторую.  
– А теперь с самого начала, – Сабрина наставила на него своё серебряное зеркало. – Я тебя предупреждала, чтобы ты не лез в дела Короны. Предупреждала ведь?

  
– Этот тип связан с Его Величеством Хенсельтом? – Юри на правах хозяина дома взялся за штопор и разлил вино по бокалам, а после левитировал из кухни блюдо с фруктами.

  
– Он полезен Короне, – ответила Сабрина, отправляя в рот виноградину. – Сейчас ты поставил себя в неловкое положение, Лопух. Риенс выполнял королевское поручение.

  
– Риенс, – повторил Юри. – Могу я узнать…

  
– Не можешь.

  
– Я нашла у себя одну книжицу, решила зайти в гости, а хозяин изволил отправиться на поиски приключений, – перебила её Йеннифэр. – Умные чародеи в одиночку по порталам не бродят, а в твоём кабинете колотилось зеркало, Сабрина, бедняжка, пыталась выйти на связь. Пришлось мне утолить её любопытство. А дальше мы воспроизвели портал и просто запустили в него огненного фантома. Почему ты не поступил похожим способом?

  
– Потому что Лопух? – Юри еще раз разлил вино. – Итак, чародей-недоучка или просто самоучка Риенс, действуя в интересах Короны, похищает средь беда дня людей, а также грозится пытками. Что это за интерес?

  
Сабрина молча улыбалась, Йеннифэр смотрела непередаваемым взглядом, слегка приподняв бровь.

  
– Разбирайтесь с вашими каэдвенскими играми сами, – наконец сказала Йеннифэр. – Вот книга, Юри. Как прочтешь, вернешь обе.

  
– Спасибо, госпожа Йеннифэр. С меня причитается, – Юри с полупоклоном взял книгу, даже не книжицу, а тоненькую брошюрку, пожелтевшую от времени и переплетенную вручную.

  
Йенниэр отмахнулась и шагнула в портал.  
Юри сел и выжидающе уставился на Сабрину Глессивиг.

  
– Риенс ищет что-то или кого-то по королевскому приказу?

  
– Нет, об этом мне как раз ничего не известно, – она чуть наклонила голову. – Возможно, это его личное дело. Хотя Риенс служит нескольким господам, но больше всего ему платит Хенсельт.

  
Юри похрустел пальцами. Эльф что-то украл. Риенс ищет  эльфа. Риенс работает на каэдвенскую разведку и Сабрину Глессивиг. Картина ясней не становилась. Виктор. Эльф. Риенс. Хенсельт. Сабрина. Чёрт знает что.

  
– Я скажу ему, чтобы он не лез к тебе, – Сабрина допила своё вино и пододвинула бокал. – Я не знаю, какой эльф ему нужен. Просто оставь это дело. В следующий раз я могу и не успеть.

  
Юри хмуро кивнул. Они могли не успеть и в этот раз.  
На вечер он по новой зачаровал все входы и выходы, в том числе и окна. Маришку остался охранять зять городского палача – детина здоровенный и сильный, и при этом преданный Юри, который вылечил его сына от бронхита.

  
– Если кто  вломится, разбиваешь эту штуку, – велел Юри, вручая ему ключ-портал. – Только Маришку сразу на руки!

  
– Агась! – тот уже устраивался в любимом кресле Юри в обнимку с шестопёром.

  
Юри еще раз проверил охранные чары, спрятал в карман кафтана книжку от Йеннифэр и через несколько секунд прижимал ладонь ко рту в родительском доме.

  
– На тебе лица нет, – негромко сказал Виктор, осторожно поднимаясь с постели. Юри вскинул руку, требуя остаться на месте, но Виктор уже подсовывал ему пустую миску и держал за плечи.

  
– Где та штука, которую я тебе дал? – Юри сплюнул желчью, пустой желудок мучило спазмами без результата.

  
– Ну вот, подарил, а теперь отбираешь?

  
Юри косо посмотрел на него.  
В дверь сунулась голова одного из племянников, Тамика.  
– А шо… Ой, дядька Юри!

  
– И тебе привет. Мы разговариваем, я потом выйду до вас, – Юри щелкнул пальцами, и Тамик едва успел спасти нос от поцелуя с дверью.

  
Виктор хмыкнул и потянулся за одеждой. Из-под своего одеяла он вылез во всей мужской красе и стати, и Юри без особого стеснения, но с сожалением перевёл взгляд на его ступни.

  
– Хорошо зажило.

  
– Только пятки сильно чешутся, – со смешком ответил Виктор. – Бок показать?

  
– Конечно, – Юри сам притянул его и задрал на нём рубаху до подмышек. – Прекрасно. Только нужно кое-что еще сделать, но… Но не сегодня, – устало сказал он. – Дай мне ту вещь, Виктор.

  
Виктор стянул ладанку с шеи и опустил в его ладонь.

  
– Расскажешь?

  
– Нет, рассказывать будете вы, – Юри подкинул ладанку. – Сейчас я найду тебе сапоги, а потом мы прогуляемся. Не вздумай сбежать в окно. У меня был трудный день, я не пойму шуток и глупостей. Мои резоны доступны?

  
– Вполне, – Виктор подтянул штаны и зашнуровал ворот рубахи. – У меня двенадцатый размер.

  
Разул Юри всё того же Тамика: тот имел такую же длинную ногу, как и ведьмак. Тамик остался доволен: Юри дал ему денег на новые сапоги и пообещал в следующий визит подарить порцию «ну этого… чтоб девка полюбила и дала».  
Виктор обувался и косил синим глазом из-под растрепанных волос.

  
– Ты мне не нравишься.

  
Юри вернул косой взгляд.

  
– Как до дела дошло – всё, прощай любовь, верни долги? А, стоп, это же ты мне должен две тысячи восемьсот марок.

  
Виктор широко ухмыльнулся.

  
– Давай, три. Чтобы считать было удобнее.

  
– Иди сюда и обними меня, – велел Юри. Ладанка заняла место в нагрудном кармане камзола.

  
– Люблю прелюдии.

  
Юри молча притиснул его к себе, и пока длился поцелуй, успел открыть портал.  
Сейчас болото пахло умиротворяюще, нет, скорее отрезвляюще. Лягушки квакали, что-то гнило в воде, болотный газ выходил, лопаясь пузырьками на тёмной глади меж кувшинок и рогоза. Грустная цапля, стоя на одной ноге, отвернулась, не желая смотреть на то, как Юри с гати исторгает желчь в местную экологическую систему.

  
– Велен? – Виктор придержал его за шиворот.

  
Юри икнул. Сейчас он хотел стать той цаплей, которой не было дела до дел короля Хенсельта с каким-то ублюдком с садистскими наклонностями, интригам госпожи Глессивиг и странным взглядам ведьмака.

  
– Пошли, дело само не сделается, – Юри нетвердой походкой потащился вперёд по гати. – Будь проклят тот день, когда папаша пошёл за своей дурной векшей, – бормотал он, глядя под ноги. – Репутация – к чёрту! Нервы – к лешему! Никаких денег уже не надо, только б спать спокойно в собственном доме!

  
– Э-э, Юри?

  
Юри заткнулся, чувствуя себя неловко. Он-то думал, что думает, а сам болтал, как будто эликсира правдивости напился. Вот лопух!

  
– Пошли. Если медальон будет вибрировать – кричи.

  
Виктор пробормотал под нос что-то не очень приятное про охреневших магиков, которым даже полудохлая виверна голову оторвёт и в задницу засунет. Юри скрипнул зубами, но обошелся без комментариев. Только подумал, что надо бы заняться собой: согнать нагулянные бока, найти учителя фехтования и вспомнить, с какой стороны за меч держаться. Фехтование на посохах казалось ему слишком эксцентричным и стариковским. Что красиво и к лицу Гедымгейту, то глупо у него.

  
К их счастью, никаких виверн и прочей болотной нечисти на пути не повстречалось. Только однажды Юри испугался сову и послал огненный шар в ни в чём не повинную птицу.

  
– О-оу, – только и сказал Виктор.

  
– Ничего не говори, – Юри ускорил шаг. – Никому.

  
Виверна у дома Милы зашипела на них, замахала крыльями.

  
– Госпожа Мила? – негромко позвал Юри. – Это ваш даэвонский коллега.

  
Встрепанная рыжая макушка показалась в окне.

  
– Момент. Тут операция.

  
Юри без лишних слов сел на место посуше, Виктор пристроился рядом.

  
– Болота, – с чувством произнёс Виктор. – Ненавижу болота. Вечно мне на них не везёт.


	5. Chapter 5

_На вранье далеко не уедешь... Даже верхом._   
_Геральт_   
  
_Ты что, хочешь превратить_   
_прекрасный акт альтруизма_   
_в дурацкий обмен услугами?_   
_Ивасик_

 

  
  
Из открытого окна доносились сдавленные стоны и ругань Милы, на болоте квакали жабы, жалостливо стенала выпь, Виктор тяжко вздыхал, а Юри бездумно смотрел, как на поверхности болотной жижи изредка лопаются пузыри. Сейчас он казался себе туго натянутой струной, тетивой, которая вот-вот лопнет. Горячечное возбуждение от сегодняшнего дня схлынуло, и он понял, что невероятно устал. До того устал, что готов был растянуться на гати и прямо тут заснуть головой у Виктора на коленях. Даром что полчаса назад хотел Виктору голову открутить за то, что всё началось с его вранья, а закончилось плачущей Маришкой, привязанной к стулу.

  
Стоны в домике стали громче, и Мила высунулась в окно.

  
– Юри, помоги мне.

  
Юри бросился в дом.

  
На столе умирала эльфка – тоненькая как тростинка, но с огромным животом, черноволосая. В больших лиловых глазах стояли слёзы, а худая рука тискала деревяшку на веревке – то ли оберег, то ли подарок. Кажется, эльфка от боли совсем не соображала, что происходит. Пахло кровью – одуряюще и до тошноты.

  
– Плод не так лежит и пуповиной обмотал шею, – глухо сказала Мила. – Я делала, что могла, но все мои чары без толку. Она на рассвете начала, а время к вечеру! Для первородки ненормально!

  
– Много крови потеряла, а воды давно отошли… – Юри коснулся ладонью виска измученной роженицы. – Тшшш, маленькая, чуть успокойся, а я пока малыша проверю.

  
Эльфка затихла, лиловые глаза стали совсем чёрными, пальцы на обереге побелели, но вдруг расслабились.

  
– Учти, я не делю никого по расовому признаку! – вскинулась Мила.

  
– Это последнее, что меня волнует, – Юри положил руки на живот. – Да, всё верно, запутался в пуповине. У тебя есть хирургические инструменты, болотная ведьма?

  
– Есть!

  
– Так готовь кипяток и инструменты, не понимаю, отчего столь простая идея не пришла тебе в голову!

  
Мила побагровела.

  
– Может потому, что я не умею?

  
– Значит, сейчас научишься, – пообещал Юри и потребовал воды – вымыть руки.

  
Пока он намыливал руки по локоть, в окно влез Виктор – только головой, увидел роженицу и состроил хмурую рожу.

  
– И чем мне заняться?

  
– Есть приготовь, если умеешь, – Мила вбежала с тазом, в котором звенели инструменты. – Только над душой не стой!

  
– Будет сделано! – Виктор исчез.

  
– Мне бы рубаху чистую, – Юри скинул кафтан и пропотевшую рубаху, – есть? Или эту я зачарую, но силы жалко на мелочи тратить.

  
– Будет рубаха, – Милу шатало от усталости, и было жаль её гонять туда-сюда, но приходилось.

  
А дальше они занимались частично магией, но больше медициной, потому что никакая магия не может аккуратно разрезать живот и извлечь младенца из чрева матери. Мила дрожащими руками приняла едва слышно пищащий синюшно-красный комочек, шлёпнула, чтобы тот крикнул наконец, ополоснула и завернула в чистый кусок полотна. А Юри в это время со всем возможным тщанием сшивал ткани, помогая себе магией. Шёлк шёлком, но чары предотвратят заражение и нагноение…

  
Пальцы сводило под конец, но Юри сделал всё, как надо. Он дал себе секунду побездельничать, разглядывая ровные стежки и гордясь своей работой. Роженица спала, сонное заклятье охраняло ее разум и давало отдых телу, измученному долгими первыми родами.

  
– Младенец жить будет, – Мила уже стояла наготове с кувшином воды и чистым полотенцем. – Юри, спасибо. И за операцию, и за… Спасибо.

  
Юри стянул с себя промокшую от пота рубаху и принялся молча умываться, не зная, что на это ответить. Что он обычно не занимается благотворительностью, но Виктор его испортил? Что его сегодня чуть не убили из-за одного эльфа, а теперь он помог появиться на свет еще одному?

  
– Если вы там закончили, то ужин готов, – Виктор робко сунулся и помахал ложкой.

  
– А от тебя есть толк, – хихикнула Мила. – Завтрак. Это будет мой завтрак.

  
За столом Юри больше боролся со сном, чем ел. Хотя кулеш вышел у Виктора наваристый и сытный, но вот не хотелось даже челюстями двигать.

  
– Вот, – Мила подтолкнула к нему кружку. – На два-три часа взбодрит, но потом свалишься спать там, где стоишь. Спать есть где, пей, ты всё-таки по делу пришёл.

  
Юри вяло прикинул свои желания с возможностями и кружку осушил. Очень скоро в голове прояснилось, хотя аппетита по-прежнему не было.

  
– Тогда к делу, Мила. Теперь мне нужна твоя помощь, но ты сначала доешь. Я кой-кого освобожу, а ты подержишь его чарами, чтобы не сбежал или не бросился на нас… А в идеале ответил на все вопросы, да, – Юри потёр глаза. – Ох, до чего же сегодня долгий день.

  
– Невыносимо долгий, – согласилась Мила. – Хорошо, давай.

  
Виктор косо поглядывал на них, но есть не прекращал. И Юри с каким-то теплом подумал, что есть в мире вещи стабильные и оттого приятные, например, Викторов аппетит и жизнелюбие.

 

* * *  
Юри навел на комнату охранное заклинание и сверху навесил барьер, который глушил не только звуки, но и изображения. Мила понятливо хмыкнула и с неженской силой отодвинула стол и сдернула с пола пестрый вязаный половичок. Под ним скрывался вырезанный в полу круг с эльфскими письменами, так называемая Викка – эльфийский зодиак.

  
Чёрные свечи у Юри были с собой – из дому захватил. Мила же выдала три подсвечника с зеркалами. Виктор опасливо отошёл подальше, и Юри пожалел, что не отослал его в другую комнату. Но без Виктора мальчишка мог отказаться сотрудничать. А укрощать строптивых этим вечером Юри не хотел. Устал. Замучился. Надоело.

  
Нудно ныл живот, но Юри отбросил все посторонние мысли, едва все свечи вспыхнули разом. Он опустил деревяшку в центр пентаграммы, сделал глубокий вдох, поднял руки и начал проговаривать заклинание ровным голосом, четко и без лишних пауз. Пламя свечей сменило цвет, заструилось видимыми потоками в центр пентаграммы, потоками, которые свились в кокон, сначала скрывая, а после являя присутствующим тонкокостную эльфскую фигурку с грязными светлыми волосами. Эльф хрипло стонал, скрёб грудь и живот ногтями, а после начал выть на одной ноте, глухо и отчаянно. Ему было больно, Юри не представлял, насколько, но сейчас успокоить не мог. С болью к эльфу должна была вернуться память, а все жизненные процессы в организме восстановиться. Не зря говорят, что если ты чувствуешь боль, значит – ты жив.

  
– Эй, ему больно! – Виктор дернул Юри за плечо. – Ты что с ним сделал?! Зачем?!

  
– Я спрятал его ото всех, не существует никаких чар и поисковых заклятий, которые могут найти того, кто заключен в артефакт, – бесстрастно сказал Юри. – Мила, у тебя остался сок или вода?

  
Мила, не глядя на него, сунула кувшин, в котором что-то плескалось. Юри передал его Виктору.

  
– Юрко, – Юри шагнул к эльфу. – Эй, хватит, я чувствую, что ты пришёл в себя и теперь выгадываешь время, отвлекая нас своими воплями.

  
Мальчишка сверкнул смарагдовыми глазищами и замолчал, сел на полу.

  
– Aen fhealltoir! – прошипел как кошка, глядя на Виктора.

  
– Я не предатель! – Виктор подошёл, опустился на колени и дал ему напиться, а Юри едва подавил желание отвернуться, глаза начало печь от злости и ревности. – Юри – друг, мой друг, может стать и твоим.

  
– Превратить меня в… – эльф выругался, и Юри решил взять дело в свои руки.

  
– Превратил. Мог и в жабу, посадить в банку и таскать с собой, – безжалостно сказал он. – Значит, ты вор. И украл что-то то ли у каэдвенского короля, то ли у кого-то, кто ему служит, иначе нет никаких причин, зачем бы Хенсельту натравливать на тебя своего ручного мага, так?

  
Мальчишка засопел и качнул головой.

  
– Я ведь могу заставить говорить правду.

  
– Это наше с Виктором дело.

  
– Вашим оно было, пока чокнутый маг не влез ко мне в дом и не начал меня пытать, – зверея, рявкнул Юри и задрал рубаху. – И чуть не прибил мою домоправительницу. Хрена утопцева это теперь ваше личное дело! А ну живо говорите оба, иначе у меня в саду будут квакать две лягушки!

  
За его спиной тихо хихикнула Мила.

  
– Тебя что? – осторожно спросил Виктор, поворачивая лицо к нему. – Тебя…

  
Юри хмуро кивнул.

  
– Так что давайте не будем тянуть кота за яйца, запасы моего терпения истощились.

  
– Я не крал ничего, и срать мне на тебя, сраный d’hoine! Не крал! Я мимо шёл, ненавижу вас всех! – заорал мальчишка, подскакивая, но далеко не убежал, Виктор прижал его к себе.

  
– Thaess, я расскажу, – Виктор сжал его плечи. – Мила, ему б еще воды и помыться.

  
– Никто не выйдет из комнаты, пока здесь барьер, – сухо уведомил Юри. – Хватит отвлекаться, я жажду правды. Вожделею просто. Немедленно! Чем раньше я её услышу – тем быстрее сниму барьер.

  
– Юррен, его зовут Юррен аэн Пли… – Виктор хмыкнул, когда его стукнули в бок. – Хорошо, имени хватит.

  
– Моего рода не существует, поэтому просто заткнись, – прошипел эльф. – Нас перебили люди твоего короля, всего лишь потому, что мы отказались от его предложения. Перебить вестников – до такого еще никто не опускался!

  
Юри присвистнул.

  
– Где и когда это случилось? Кто знает об этом?

  
– У Бан Глеан полгода назад. Никто не знает, – глухо сказал мальчишка. – Я дурак, сначала сбежал, а потом вернулся… Похоронить тела… А там маг был.

  
Юри зажмурился. Кажется, действие милиного напитка сходило на нет, в висках стучали маленькие молоточки, по спине градом катился пот, живот заныл сильнее прежнего.

  
– Ты говоришь правду, – сказал он. – А теперь дай слово, что не сбежишь от нас. Я беру тебя под свою защиту и сообщу вашим Aen Saevherne о случившемся.

  
– Эльфы не простят Хенсельту новой резни, – тихо сказала Мила.

  
– Вернее будет сказать, что они договорятся. Забудут на время, но потом припомнят, – Юри стёр пот с лица и как мог осторожно опустился на пол. Заклинания рассеялись, и он закрыл глаза. В ушах шумело, а конечности стали ватными. Юри с сожалением понял, что в таком состоянии он никуда никакой портал не откроет, а ведь собирался переговорить с родителями, а после вернуться домой.

  
– Юрко, – Мила, судя по шуму, подсела к ведьмаку с эльфом. – Юрко, миленький, давай-ка пойдем, тебе искупаться надо. И еще морковного сока выпить.

  
– Отстань, баба, – вяло сопротивлялся эльф, – сама свою морковную бурду пей, и так рыжая, совсем красной станешь!

  
– Ну-ка прикрой рот, – это уже был Виктор. – Иди с Милой, она знает, что делает. А я с нашим магом поговорю, как он тебя защищать собрался.

  
– Да хрен там, я сам с ним сначала поговорю!

  
– Утром остальные разговоры, – не поднимая век, отозвался Юри. – И даже не вздумайте рисковать – у меня нет словаря лягушачьего языка.

  
Юрко что-то звонко выпалил по-эльфски, Виктор отвесил ему затрещину, Мила принялась увещевать, и были они втроём нестерпимо громкие и назойливые, что Юри отгородил себя барьером. Кажется, это заклинание стоило ему последних сил, потому что наступила полная тишина и темнота.  
  


* * *  
Во сне его преследовали почему-то каэдвенские стражники, госпожа Йеннифэр и эльфские стрелки в количестве девяти штук – все в тёмно-зеленом со здоровенными луками и почему-то алыми лентами в волосах. В конце концов они загнали его на какую-то башню и расстреляли: Йеннифэр огненными шарами, а эльфы из луков. И все попали в живот. Юри держался за него руками, а внутренности вываливались сквозь пальцы, скользкие, противные на ощупь, боль нарастала, а ноги начали неметь. Он стоял на самом краю, и итог был предсказуем. Юри полетел вниз… И проснулся, жадно хватая ртом воздух, а руками – за живот. Солнце било в глаза из-за вышитой занавески с маками, сам Юри лежал в горнице в кровати Милы.

  
В другой комнате жалобно расплакался младенец.

  
Юри прикрыл глаза, рука скользнула по коже. Долгий вчера выдался день, невыносимо долгий и страшный. Он чувствовал себя слабым и ничуть не отдохнувшим, и сама мысль о том, что придётся вставать и что-то делать, была невыносимой.  
Юри сам готов был захныкать, как тот эльфский младенец.

  
– Проснулся, – нежно сказала Мила, появившись на пороге. В руках у болотной ведьмы была кружка. Мила казалась уставшей и невыспавшейся, но ее сорочка была белее белого, юбка нарядной, а волосы чистыми и расчесанными на модный среди городских чародеек манер.

  
– Я в твоей постели, прости, – пробормотал Юри. Ему было стыдно, что хозяйка ютилась пророк Лебеда знает где, а он тут со всеми удобствами на мягкой перине.

  
– Лежи, ты вчера весь резерв сжёг и даже чуть больше, глупый, – Мила присела и подала кружку. – Козье молоко, тебе сейчас нужно… Как это у вас по-умному, у городских…

  
– Молоко – оно и в городе молоко, – Юри с наслаждением отхлебнул. – Где ведьмак с эльфом?

  
– Траву косят для козы. Ты мне с родами помог, а эти шалопаи тут второй день от скуки с ума сходят.

  
– Вт… Что?! – Юри рывком сел, и молоком плеснуло на грудь.

  
– А ты думал – столько потратил, и тебе как с гуся вода?! – возмутилась Мила. – Лежи уж! И не вздумай до завтра вставать кроме как до сортира!

  
– К слову…

  
– За домом, Викторек проводит, – она хмуро свела брови. – Сирень себя нормально чувствует, спасибо, что спросил.

  
– Си… А, эльфка, – Юри от всплеска эмоций стало дурно, и он снова упал головой на подушку. – Как швы? Надеюсь, ты сказала ей, что ей нельзя заниматься тяжелой работой и сидеть пока что?

  
– Сказала. А она сказала, что уйдёт через седьмицу.

  
– Надо бы её успокоить. Настойку пиона или… – Юри почувствовал, что опять хочет спать. – Так, что ты добавила в молоко? Я же собирался в…

  
– А Виктор отведет, – Мила поднялась и выглянула в окно. – Ведьмак, рожа твоя бесстыжая, а ну дуй сюда!

  
Виктор крикнул что-то в ответ, что, Юри не расслышал. Он дремал, и сквозь дремоту скоро почувствовал, как его садят, ставят, а после выводят куда-то.

  
– Член за тебя подержать? – Виктор обжёг дыханием его шею. – Юри? Ю-ури?

  
Юри двинул его локтем и кое-как вошел в дощатую будочку. Из вырезанного в полу отверстия тянуло тиной.  
Кажется, он уснул до того, как его донесли до постели. И в его снах плакал ребёнок, тихонько, но отчаянно, словно потерял надежду, что к нему кто-нибудь подойдёт.


	6. 6.

_Я был глуп, а за глупость надо платить._   
_Только за предательство надо платить дороже._   
_Ведьмак Лето_   
  
  


  
Юри и через день не стало лучше, его клонило в сон, а руки едва слушались. Он с раздражением понял, что заигрался и выжег силу у себя же в кредит, и теперь следовало долго восстанавливаться. В Бан Арде говорили, что у женщин, переборщивших с выкачиванием резервов, открывались кровотечения из носа и половых органов. У мужчин, как тогда хвастливо заявил лектор, кровоточило только из носа, а лечиться предписывалось красным вином и поеданием мяса. Впрочем, лет через пять Юри для себя уяснил, что вином кровь питательными веществами не обогатить, кроме как кратковременным поднятием гемоглобина.  
Кровь пачкала рубашку и кружевную наволочку на милиной подушке, а он без посторонней помощи не мог ложку поднять. Какой удар по репутации и какое позорище! Мила стоически терпела его хмурые взгляды и щебетала про еще одно испытанное народное средство.  
– Послушай, – Юри пытался быть корректным, убедительным деловым, но получалось откровенно паршиво, потому что сложно быть таковым, прижимая старое полотенце к лицу и говоря чуть выше, чем громким шепотом. – Мне нужно открыть портал. Только один портал. Дома есть все, что нужно для лечения магических болезней, в том числе…  
– Один портал тебя убьет, а я не знаю, где твой дом, – она разве что язык не показывала.  
– Просканируй меня, – не сдавался Юри.  
– Не буду. Лежи и радуйся жизни! Слышишь, как музыкально орёт выпь?  
– Поет, ты хотела сказать?  
– Орёт, – ответила Мила. – А, нет, это ведьмак подражает выпи. Идиот.  
Юри тяжело вздохнул и прикрыл глаза.  
– Дома осталась женщина. Её зовут Маришка, она моя домоправительница. Она пострадала из-за нас с Виктором. Когда я уходил, то погрузил ее в магический сон, чтобы… Сама понимаешь. Она проснулась одна, меня нет, должно быть, она сильно испугалась. Вдобавок…  
Мила прижала палец к его губам.  
– Вот это действительно важно. Хорошо, я помогу тебе одеться и перенесу домой. Мы проверим твою домоправительницу, а после ты покажешь мне эти самые лекарства.  
– Идёт, – Юри прижал пальцы к вискам, в которых наперебой стучали краснолюдские молоты. – Этих с собой не берем.  
– Само собой, – Мила сдёрнула его с постели с прямо-таки неженской силой.  
– Кстати, а как там Сирень?  
– Ушла ночью, – тускло сказала Мила. – Но ребенка забрала, сначала она хотела его бросить, но… Лучше бы оставила, сейчас в лесу не безопасно, особенно на границе.  
Юри всецело был с ней согласен, но также он считал, что у каждой матери есть преимущественное право решать, что делать с ребенком. Уж он за годы практики насмотрелся.  
Сканирующий импульс коснулся чувств, и Юри раскрылся, передавая образ своего дома и необходимые настройки. Их с Милой руки переплелись в крепком пожатии, для верности она прижала его к себе одной рукой.  
– Не вздумай направлять, я не знаю, что произойдет, если ты решишь умереть в портале! – нервно предупредила она.  
– Нет, я думаю, ты справишься, – и чуть не добавил «девочка». Юри вдруг понял, что она моложе, много моложе его самого. Славная девочка, болотная ведьмочка, отчаянная, искренняя и добрая. Ей бы в Аретузу, усовершенствовать навыки, но обучение в Аретузе стоило больших денег, неподъемно больших для болотной ведьмы. Но…  
Додумал эту мысль Юри уже в собственной спальне. А Мила, глядя большими глазами, шепнула враз побелевшими губами:  
– Я делала это второй раз в жизни.  
Юри хрипло рассмеялся и крепко, как мог, обнял.  
– Ты прекрасна!  
После он, цепляясь за стену прошелся к Маришке, а той не оказалось. На постели белела записка, написанная корявым почерком, похожий на детский.  
<i>«Вас, милсдарь, не было два дня, и я отлучилась домой. Простите, милсдарь Юри, тяжко мне оставаться здесь одной. Мария»</i>  
– И то хорошо, – Юри сел на аккуратно застеленную постель. – Дурно вышло.  
Мила молчала, но ободряюще улыбалась, хоть и было видно по глазам: ей больше хочется весь дом обойти, рассмотреть, а пуще всего – оказаться в лаборатории или кабинете.  
И Юри выполнил её желание. Как мог. Насколько сил хватило.  
В конце концов они оказались в спальне Юри, и там Мила заговаривала хлынувшую из носа кровь. Капли растекались по её тонким пальцам с аккуратно подстриженными ноготками, и Юри всё сильнее думал, что не дело такой талантливой ведьме торчать пророк Лебеда знает где в Велене.  
– Я всё слышу, – мягко шепнула Мила. – Голову запрокинь.  
Юри послушался, на переносицу легла её теплая ладонь. Мила затянула ведьмовскую песню, и несколько фраз показались Юри смутно знакомыми. Основой точно была формула кровоостанавливающего заклинания, только ведьма упростила слова Старшей речи, а может, то был веленский диалект, и кто знает, во что…  
– Перестань думать, это сбивает.  
Юри покаянно прикрыл глаза.  
– Мои коллеги не любят ведунов, ведьм и ворожей. Считается, что вы шарлатаны, невежественные и получившие многое просто так. Но я слушал твои песни и заклинания, и…  
– Мы тоже учились у эльфов, только не возводим свои знания на недосягаемую высоту, как вы, и не упиваемся процессом. Мы учимся, а потом работаем. У нашей и у вашей магии – одна основа, которую мы позаимствовали у эльфов. Формулы, ты назвал мысленно формулами самые простые заклинания. Зная несколько таких формул, я могу их комбинировать и добиваться результатов, мне не надо носить с собой книг. Видала я заезжего чародея, так он и шагу не мог без книги ступить!  
– Маг магу рознь, – буркнул Юри. – В комоде в нижнем ящике старые рубахи. Подери одну на лоскуты, будь так любезна. Кажется, эта формула не работает при таких случаях.  
– Гвоздика и барбарис, – Мила сноровисто оторвала рукава у найденной рубахи. – Я видела их в твоем саду!  
– Я думал про настой из кошачьей лапки, но действующий настой готовится от суток и более.  
– Гвоздика и барбарис, – убежденно повторила Мила. – Гвоздика снизит…  
– Тревожность и повысит свертываемость крови, а листья барбариса сузят сосуды, – договорил за неё Юри. – Ты молодец, думаешь быстрее меня.  
– Просто тебе плохо, – Мила криво улыбнулась. – Я воспользуюсь твоей лабораторией?  
– Да, – Юри, хоть и хотел пойти следом, остался лежать в постели. Он понимал, что его надзор может оскорбить Милу. Да и не было, по правде говоря, никаких сил. А всё, что требовалось скрыть от чужих глаз в его святая святых – было скрыто.  
Мила вернулась спустя час, неся кувшин с отваром. Юри к тому времени придремал, кровь в носу засохла, и дышал он ртом.  
Теплые пальцы коснулись виска, а после носа, волна магии пронеслась, убирая кровь, заживляя воспаленные слизистые.  
– Выпей, станет еще лучше.  
– Станет, – согласился Юри и пригубил из поданной чашки.  
– Я добавила мелиссы, чтобы тебе хорошо спалось.  
Юри допил и виновато сказал:  
– Я даже не в силах приготовить тебе гостевую комнату.  
– Я останусь здесь, – она стянула с себя платье и осталась в нижней рубашке, тонкой и прозрачной. – Вдруг тот Риенс решит напасть снова. Болотные ведьмы знают, как отравить жизнь сукиным детям.  
Юри подвинулся, натягивая одеяло до подбородка. Он не был монахом или друидом, его тело отзывалось на присутствие красивой девушки, и это было ужасно. Нет, не его реакция вообще, а применительно к Миле. Нельзя так думать о ней, она замечательный товарищ, она…  
– Ты слишком много думаешь, Юри, – Мила легла на свою сторону, натянула одеяло до груди. – Ничего, мелисса скоро подействует.  
– Это нечестно по отношению к тебе, – теперь Юри оправдывался вслух. – Ты очень красива, просто дух захватывает… И я не думал, что ты натурально рыжая, обычно рыжие в веснушках и зеленоглазые, а ты…  
Она тихо рассмеялась.  
– Это ты только что увидел?   
Юри сдавленно хмыкнул, а она продолжила, спокойно и рассудительно.  
– Знаешь, к таким мыслям у мужчин я привыкла лет в двадцать, но до того исправно пыталась прибить всех подумавших дрыном потяжелей или проклясть. Как ты мог бы сказать – превентивно. А использовать – и того раньше. Ты просто нормальный мужчина, поэтому успокойся. К тому же, ты относишься ко мне покровительственно, это чувствуется в мыслях, и голова у тебя забита Виктором. Ему я точно не соперница.  
Юри покраснел.  
– Ты и это высмотреть успела?  
– Ты много говорил во сне и ругал Викторека почем свет стоит. То ругал, то в любви признавался.  
Юри понял, что еще чуть-чуть, и он постель пылающими ушами подожжет.  
– А он…  
– Никому не было хода в мою спальню, – строго сказала Мила. – Ты первый мужчина, кого я привела в свою постель.  
Думал Юри в этот момент грустно, нецензурно и отчаянно.  
А после Мила, очевидно, потеряв терпение, пробормотала сонное заклятие, и думать Юри перестал.  
  
  
Новое утро показалось менее омерзительным, возможно, причиной тому были гвоздика, барбарис и мелисса. Да, он испачкал кровью наволочку, но слегка, к тому же, пачкать свою постель было не так стыдно, как чужую.  
Мила была рядом, такая тёплая, домашняя и трогательная. На рыжих волосах плясали искорки солнечного света, на щеке проступила трогательная ямочка.  
– Я всё слышу, – сказала Мила, села и потянулась. Ткань рубашки соблазнительно натянулась, обрисовывая сочные округлости, и Юри сам себе закрыл ладонями глаза.  
– Пятьдесят лет, а ума… – пропела она и поднялась, напевая что-то про мужиков-дундуков. Она тихонько одевалась и расчесывала волосы, и не надо было раскрывать глаз, чтобы видеть и чувствовать это. Юри же думал о ведьмачьей заднице и жадных руках, сильных и знающих, что с ним делать. Мила негромко охнула, перестала шуршать одеждой.  
– И вы вот так вот… А?  
– Еще и не так, – устыдился Юри, а после поймал образ, как четыре руки ласкают одну рыжеволосую ведьмочку. В руках Юри узнал собственные и викторовы.  
– Съел?  
– Грешно смеяться над стариками, – буркнул Юри, открывая глаза.  
– Кто сказал, что я смеялась? – она посмотрела ясно и открыто. – В тридцать лет женщина знает, с кем и когда хочет спать.  
Юри предпочел промолчать.  
  
  
Сейчас ему достало сил пройти в лабораторию, Мила заботливо принесла туда нужные книги, и они сели рядом.  
– Можно было бы отправиться в Бан Ард, на ярмарке у школы продается множество эликсиров и амулетов, в том числе и от моей проблемы, – Юри мрачно прикинул, сколько дней туда и обратно займет путешествие. – Но без магии, и когда за мной, как пить дать, следит этот сукин сын… Возможно, это изощренный способ самоубийства.  
– Возьми с собой Виктора, – Мила подтянула к себе ближе том «Гербария друидов».  
– А эльфа куда? Или ты думаешь, что болота всё скроют, а чужаков пережуют и выплюнут?  
– Именно это я и хочу сказать, – ведьма листала страницу за страницей, пока не открыла раздел о лекарственных травах Севера. – Юрко выжил в каэдвенском лесу, что ему болота.  
– Не нахожу аргументов «против», но «за» тоже не нахожу.  
– Считай это интуицией, – Мила ухмыльнулась. – Хорошая книга, могу я снять копию?  
– Дарю, я ее наизусть помню, – Юри поморгал и зевнул. Сонливость наваливалась в самый неподходящий момент, а дел-то было по горло! И где-то, возможно, по соседним улицам, шлялся этот сукин сын и недоучка Риенс!  
– Я бы сказала, что вы, городские, не цените знания, но ты не такой, – Мила прижала книгу к груди. – Спасибо.  
– Скажи, – Юри взял ее за руку. – Скажи, пожалуйста, а ты бы не хотела бросить свое болото и переехать в город?  
Она моргнула.  
– К тебе?  
– Нет, не ко мне, а в школу на острове в Редании. Аретуза, может, ты слышала о такой?  
– Юри, куда я со своих болот? Мне уже тридцать, а туда принимают девчонок лет десяти-тринадцати, за которых хорошо платят их родители.  
– Посмотри на меня, – мягко попросил Юри. – Если помнишь, я не из болот, но из деревни леший знает где. А возраст значения не имеет.  
– В школу не хочу. К тебе в ученицы пойду, а в школу не хочу, – она села ровно, любая аристократка обзавидовалась бы. – В школу надо идти, когда пальцы и мозги гибкие, как лозина, а так…  
 Обида, сожаление, вспышка радости, печаль – вот что испытывала Мила сейчас. Юри и хотел бы перестать слышать, но не мог.  
– В бреду ты проговорился, что есть место Силы, твое личное, тебя отметила сама речная дева в твоих родных краях. Я думаю, это будет куда лучше, чем ехать неизвестно куда неизвестно зачем.  
– Надеюсь, я не сказал, как именно оно у меня появилось?  
Мила рассмеялась.  
– Ничего не помню.  
До слуха Юри донесся тонкий серебряный звон, волны вызова прокатывались от тайника с зеркалом.  
– Побудь здесь, я скоро вернусь, – Юри встал из-за стола. – Со мной ничего не случится.  
Зеркало само прыгнуло в руки, стоило закрыть дверь и активировать амулет, экранирующий кабинет от магической и обыкновенной прослушки.  
– Изволь принести свою задницу в Ард Каррайг к королю немедленно! – прошипела Сабрина, не утруждаясь приветствиями.  
– Риенс, – Юри не спрашивал. – Боюсь, я не в состоянии открыть портал.  
– С этим проблем не будет, – Сабрина связь оборвала, чтобы через несколько секунд возникнуть в его кабинете. Она ухватила его за подбородок, коротко хмыкнула и покачала головой. – Bloede pest! Да ты пуст, как пивной бочонок в сраной таверне! Снова Риенса повстречал?  
– И без него нашлись проблемы, – Юри заставил ее убрать руку. – Чем я привлек  внимание его Величества?  
– Угадай. Изволь привести себя в порядок, и отбудем, – она подбоченилась и снова покачала головой. – Жалкое зрелище. Маг, лишенный сил, самое жалкое зрелище, хуже него только рыдающая чародейка.  
– Не буду спорить, – Юри оставил её наедине с бутылкой боклерского белого.  
Мила неслышно вошла в его спальню, коснулась плеча.  
– Ты сбегаешь?  
– Вызывают к королю, – Юри выбирал между белой и синей рубахой.  
– Вот эту, – она подала ему чёрную рубашку. – И вишнёвый кафтан. Дай-ка, я тебя причешу.  
– В лаборатории куча книг, можешь брать их в постель, пока меня не будет, – Юри жмурился от удовольствия, пока проворные пальцы и костяной гребень ворошили волосы.  
– Что мне сказать, если кто-то будет искать тебя?  
– Правду, – Юри поймал её за руку. – Скажешь, что взял тебя в ученицы. Учу лекарскому делу, и ведь буду учить…  
Гребень выпал из её пальцев.  
– Врёшь!  
– Знаешь, что нет.  
Мила куснула себя за губу, а после подхватила из ящика в комоде чёрный шёлковый платок и быстро завязала узлом у Юри на шее.  
– Вот теперь и к королю можно, – одобрила она, отступая на шаг. – Я пойду, пока меня твоя гостья не заметила, ладно?  
Юри про себя отметил, что у Милы прекрасная чувствительность к магии, впрочем, иначе и быть не могло. Она одернула подол платьица, тряхнула волосами и лёгким шагом вышла. Нельзя было ею не любоваться, нельзя…  
Сабрина прикончила бутылку, но была трезвее стеклышка. Только приподняла многозначительно бровь.  
– Завел любовницу?  
– Нет, вряд ли, – Юри поправил манжеты. – Не будем заставлять Его Величество ждать?  
Сабрина молча вскинула руку, открывая портал.  
  
  
Хенсельта нельзя было назвать благородным, честным и справедливым. Выглядел король Каэдвена немногим лучше и чище обычного бандита с большака, но вот тупым Хенсельт не был. Кто-то недальновидный и глупый мог счесть, что Хенсельтом командовала придворная чародейка. Сабрина и командовала, могла перебить короля ударом кулака по столу, да вот только в важных вопросах тот сам принимал решение.  
– Черт побери, от нелюдей проблем гора, так и маги становятся занозами в заднице! – Хенсельт в выражениях пока не превышал определённого привычного порога. Юри стоял перед ним спокойно и расслабленно, улыбаясь ничего не выражающей улыбкой.  
– Вот касаемо нелюдей я и хотел поговорить, – сказал он, дождавшись, пока король сделает передышку. – Ваше Величество, мне ведомо, что маг-ренегат, называемый Риенсом, получил от вас задание найти и уничтожить эльфского мальчишку, уцелевшего в резне при Бан Глеан.  
Сабрина, сидевшая рядом с королем, напряглась, но пока смолчала.  
– Знают двое – знает свинья, – ругнулся Хенсельт. – И что ты скажешь мне, магик? Эльф были уничтожены по моему приказу. Они готовили предательство, и пусть они себя не считают моими подданными, закон в Каэдвене един для всех!  
– Для всех, – не стал спорить Юри. – Эльф будет молчать, отзовите Риенса. Куда хуже, что ваш человек напал на одного из Братства, угрожал и пытал. Вы хотите, чтобы ваше имя связывали с этим ублюдком?  
– А что ты можешь мне предложить?  
– Молчание, – сказал Юри. – Свое и эльфа, а также всех вовлеченных лиц. Есть некоторые заклятия…  
Сабрина подтвердила кивком.  
– В чем твоя выгода? – мелкие глазки Хенсельта буравили его.  
– Эльф нужен мне на опыты, – спокойно солгал Юри. – Некоторым лекарским чарам можно учиться только на еще живых пациентах.  
Отвращение на лице короля приятно грело самолюбие, пусть Юри и тошно было от количества произнесенной им лжи.  
– Лояльный маг полезнее не лояльного, я плачу ежегодно налоги в даэвонскую казну и жертвую на содержание армии. Могу я в качестве маленького поощрения заиметь гарантию своей безопасности и эльфа?  
Хенсельт грохнул кулаком по подлокотнику.  
– Можешь. Пожертвование на армию удвоишь. Риенса отзову, а ты забудь его имя и всё, что тебе тот эльф наплёл.  
Юри коротко кивнул.  
– Так и будет, Ваше Величество.


End file.
